


Taken 2

by thegame_ison91, VioletGreen



Series: Taken Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery Character(s), Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegame_ison91/pseuds/thegame_ison91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletGreen/pseuds/VioletGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of our Taken Series. You'd need to read Taken before reading this one. </p><p>After months of therapy and with the help from the Holmes brothers, John and Greg were finally finding the strength to move forward after their horrific ordeal. However, when they return to the same pub they were taken from the first time, the last thing they expected was a certain Consulting Criminal to come around for them to make good on their favor they owed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you all enjoy reading our series.

Greg sat quickly beside John on a leather couch in Dr. Goodwin’s office. She was their psychiatrist after the horrible ordeal Marcus put them through. Now they sit after six months of trying to live with the nightmares and how to let the people closest to them into their lives. It was continuing to be a struggle but finally the walls started to come down. 

“Tell me, Greg,” Dr. Goodwin said softly, “About your nightmare.” 

Greg swallowed the lump in his throat. It was hard enough to relive it over and over in his head but another to speak it out loud. He didn’t want to. Why in the hell was he even here? What was the point of this? Just then, John took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Greg looked over at John and smiled, realizing if John could do it so could he. “Marc…” Greg’s voice cut off. It wasn’t for sure he could say his name out loud. He didn’t want to because it would become real. 

“It’s alright, Greg,” John murmured softly. 

Greg drew in a deep breath as he slowly closes his eyes. He takes a moment for himself before he said, “Marcus is on top of me, laughing. Telling me I belong to him. That is what the branding is for. I – I am tied down, struggling to free myself but I can’t. He…he thrusts into me and the pain’s unbearable but he won’t stop. He does it over and over until I cry. I want it to stop and I shout for help but no one hears me. His hand wraps around my prick and he forces me to cum with him.” By the end of Greg explaining he is trembling. He can feel Marcus’s hands on him, whispering into his ear praises for being his good boy. He wants it to stop but it won’t. Finally he opens his eyes to look at Dr. Goodwin who looks sympathetic towards him. He can tell she wants to help but this…this is beyond her. Greg looks over at John and he can tell the doctor doesn’t want to be here just as much as he doesn’t want to be. For a moment he thinks about getting up and walking out but he is here for John too. They are in this together and Greg will see it through with John if that is his wish. 

John squeezed Greg's hand as he began to tell his nightmare. John hated that they had to be here but deep down knew it was best for them to get things out. They were in this together. John looked at the Inspector, "Shhh, Greg, it's alright. He can't hurt you anymore. I'm right here with you. You're doing so well, mate." He said softly, trying to comfort him while still holding his friends hand. They knew this wasn’t going to be easy. With what happened to both of John and Greg, it was going to be tough to come back from it but with Sherlock and Mycroft there it was getting better. However much Greg and John struggled, Mycroft and Sherlock were there through it all. Marcus may have broken them somewhat but that didn't matter to the Holmes brother's and the good doctor was grateful for that. John was now working on a relationship with Sherlock. It was a rocky start but they were working through things. He was happy with where they were. John turned his attention at Dr. Goodwin who looked like she was really feeling for the Inspector but she seemed stuck on how to help him. John knew firsthand how hard it was to listen to people as they told heart-wrenching stories and still try to keep your professionalism. She couldn’t get involved emotionally because she was their doctor. "Well Greg and I were planning on going to go to the pub later," John paused to look back at Greg as he continued. "We talked about maybe trying to return back into normal outings to see if it would help. What is your take on the idea?" John asked looking back at Dr. Goodwin with a smile.

Dr. Goodwin seemed as though she was assessing John’s words before she answered, “I think that would do you both some good. If you think you’re ready, that is. You don’t want to rush into anything.” 

“I think I am, yes,” Greg assured her. 

“Then before you lose your nerve I’d suggest you two go,” Dr. Goodwin agreed. “I will see you boys next week?” 

John stood and pulled Greg to his feet. “Of course,” John replied, pulling Greg towards the door by his hand. 

When they walked out of the building they walked over to Greg’s car and got in. For moment Greg just sat there with his hands on the steering wheel and staring at his hands. “Do you think we are ready for this?” Greg asked unsure. He really wanted to try but he was unsure he could. The yard hadn’t signed off on him yet to come back and be Inspector. He was simply living one day at a time with Mycroft. Then he smiled thinking about how Mycroft had been so patient with him. Attending to his needs and making sure he felt loved. Mycroft never brought home with him when he was with Greg. If Mycroft got any phone calls or if Anthea came around he would take it in his office, a place Greg never wanted to go. It helped and Greg was thankful for him. However, he needed to get his life back and to do that he needed to face his fear. 

"Yeah I think we are, Mate," John said, giving Greg a soft smile. "We can't just hide behind closed doors forever. I think we need this but if you don't want to go I'll understand. We can try next week if you like, Greg." John continued trying to sound supportive but honestly he thought this would be good for them and the doctor wanted Greg to go with him. John needed to go out as well. He felt cooped up in the flat. Sherlock was great trying to work with him and John loved him for it but with that said the soldier needed to be free, able to do his own thing and starting with going to the local pub with Greg was a big step but it was something they both needed to push them in to taking more. John just hoped the Inspector was really ready for this. He didn't want to force Greg into anything he wasn't ready for. That would just push all the progress Greg had made right in to the gutter. That was the last thing John wanted. John placed a hand on Greg’s shoulder as he looked at him and said, "What do you want to do, Greg? I want to make sure this is something you're willing to do for yourself and not because I suggested it."

Greg took a breath in and out, trying to steady himself. To be returning to the pub where he was kidnapped from was a horrifying thought. But, John was right. They needed to do this otherwise they’d continue to rely on Mycroft and Sherlock for comfort. If he was going to try to get his job back he really needed to face his fear head on. This was for the best. Greg looked over at John and said, “You’re right, John. In order to move forward we need to face our past.” Greg turned over the key and began to drive to the pub. It was long until they sat at the same booth they did that night and in the same way. Greg’s back was to the door with John sitting across from him. 

The waitress walked over to take their order. She was a short little mousy brunette that looked out of place to be working in a place like this. Her name tag on her blue t-shirt read, June. “What’s your poison?” She asked. 

John smiled up at her and said, “Two beers, please.” 

“You got it, sugar,” she replied before turning and walking away. 

John looked back at Greg and could tell he was having a hard time with just sitting there. So, he reached out placed his hand over Greg’s. “You’re doing good, mate.” 

Greg turned his gaze from the crowd to look down at John’s hand covering his own. He smiled and gripped onto John’s hand. “Thank you, John. I couldn’t do this without you,” he said softly. 

There was a moment of silence as they enjoyed each other’s company before their pints of beers were placed on the table in front of them. They turned too looked up to thank the waitress when they froze. 

“Hello, boys,” the Irishman crooned out. “I’m so glad to see you two finally out and enjoying life.” Moriarty smiled at both of them. He was pleased to see that they were doing better. “Mind if we sit?” He asked as he moved to sit down beside Greg as Sebastian sat down next to John trapping both men on the inside. “I wondered what kind of whiskey they have.” 

“Would you like for me to ask, sir?” Sebastian asked. 

“No, tiger, I just want you to keep that gun trained at Johnny boy’s side,” Moriarty said nonchalantly as if he were discussing the weather. He looked over at the angry expression on John’s face and said, “Old habits, darling.” Moriarty smiled a toothy grin at him. “You might be in my debt but I’m not stupid. I know that you could strike like a coba if you wanted to but keep in mind, Johnny that I don’t want to hurt either of you. Far from it,” Moriarty purred. “Daddy needs your help, pet.” 

John didn't know what to do. How didn't he see this coming? Of course Moriarty would follow them here. The consulting criminal probably had them followed this whole time. "I'm not your pet," John growled, staring daggers at Moriarty. "And you are definitely not my daddy." John slowly moved closer into the booth while still holding onto Greg’s hand and trying not to let it show that this was getting to him. God, the one night they decided to go out and this is what happens. John could feel the gun Moran was pointing under the table. Jim was right the soldier side of him could take over this situation in a heartbeat but he wouldn't risk the Inspector or the other people in the pub in doing so. "That isn't really necessary," John said, gesturing to Moran "I'll play your game. I don't want us to draw attention to ourselves that would be unwanted. That would be a bit not good, don't you agree?" John said, hoping Moriarty would play ball.

Moriarty smiled at John. “I do believe you’re right, Johnny boy,” Moriarty mused as he looked from the doctor to Moran. “Guns down, Sebby. We don’t want our dear little soldier to go all noble on us.” Moriarty mocked before turning his attention to the Inspector. “And how’s my favorite copper doing?” 

Greg hadn’t spoken a word since Moriarty sat down beside him. He just kept his eyes down on John’s hand in his own. This wasn’t something he expected to happen. Of all times, why would Moriarty come to them now? “You really have your timing down, Moriarty,” Greg said, turning to finally look at the Irishman. He looked just as Greg remembered when the master criminal walked into their holding cell that day. Moriarty was wearing a nice tailored suit, his hair was slicked back with not a one out of place, and his eyes were bright with excitement. Greg wondered what he could possibly want from them. Just as if he asked out loud Moriarty could read him like a book. "Why are you here?" 

“I’m here because I want to help,” Moriarty mused as he looked from Greg to their hands. “Did I miss the memo or are you two dating now?” 

Greg suddenly released John’s hand. “Piss off,” Greg growled. 

“Oooh, so it’s like that, is it?” Moriarty’s said, voice lilted with excitement. “You like your masters very much but you still need that time to yourselves. Tell me, how many times have you done the deed in Sherlock’s bed?” 

John threw his fist down on the table and stood, making everyone jump. He pointed his finger at Moriarty and hissed, “Don’t you dare bring him into this.” 

Moriarty held up his hands in defense. “My most humble apologizes, pet,” Moriarty replied softly. 

John wanted to rip Moriarty’s head off of his body but instead he sat back down because he could feel the gun in his side. He knew Moran would not hesitate to use force if he saw he needed too. 

Greg was concerned for John more than himself. He wished he could do something to get John out of this but he knew he couldn’t face Moriarty alone. Not with the state he was in. “Why are you here, Moriarty?” 

Moriarty smiled a toothy grin at Greg and said, “I’m here, dear Gregory, because you two owe me a favor and I’m here to collect,” Moriarty said. 

“Why now?” John snapped. 

“Because you’re not getting any better, Johnny boy. Look, I’ve been keeping an eye on you two and this is really the first step you made to help yourselves move forward. If there is anything I know best it is people. You two. You’re doing it wrong. You need the danger, the excitement, and the mystery to get back into the game. The Holmes brothers aren’t doing that because they don’t understand how. However, I do. That is why I’m here. To help you move forward.” 

Greg considered Moriarty’s words and as crazy as it sounded he knew the master criminal had a hell of a good point. They weren’t getting anywhere like they were. Just sitting around or having the Holmes brothers with them at all times. This was really the first time they agreed to let both of them off the leash. Greg wasn’t doing so well until the moment Moriarty sat down next to him and Greg hadn’t felt so alive. He knew Moriarty wasn’t there to hurt them so maybe this was a good thing. He looked over at John and said, “I think we should hear him out.” He wanted to add, “What do we have to lose,” but Greg thought that went without saying. 

John considered Greg's words for a moment. Maybe Moriarty was right, the Inspector’s hand was trembling with fear from the moment they walked into the pub. _That was until the master criminal sat down next to him that is,_ John thought it was weird but he soon pushed that thought from his mind as soon as Moriarty started to talk. "We have a lot to lose, mate, this is Jim fucking Moriarty for Christ sake," John whispered trying not to be loud about it. John looked from Greg to Jim and hated himself for what he was about to say. "But with that said we do owe you a favor and I will keep my word." The good doctor just hoped whatever this mad man was going to ask for that it wasn't going to put the DI and himself at risk. Whatever happened John and Greg where in this mess together and they were going to get out of it together. "What is it you need from us, Jim?" John asked before placing is hand back on top of Greg's. He didn't care what people thought about what it looked like. It grounded the ex-army doctor and he gave himself comfort to know Greg was there for him. He just hoped the feeling was mutual.

Moriarty clapped his hands together once and said, “Excellent.” He pulled out his phone and began to type a message out and hit the send button. “We have approximately 3.4 minutes before your masters come crashing through that door.” He placed the phone back into his pocket. “Now, what I want is for you to accompany me to a ball this upcoming Saturday night.” 

Greg frowned at him. “A ball?” 

“Yes, Gregory, a ball,” Moriarty sighed. “Oh, and don’t worry about figuring out something to wear. I will be sure to send some rather lovely attire for you fine gentleman to wear. Wouldn’t want Daddy to look bad now, do we?” 

Both John and Greg rolled their eyes. 

“What’s the catch?” John asked. 

Sebastian cleaned his throat which made him and Moriarty both stand to their feet. 

“Details, my darling Johnny, will be given once you boys arrive. Wouldn’t want your masters to intrude,” Moriarty cooed. “Ta-ta for now my sweets and Daddy will see you Saturday night.” Moriarty and Moran both headed for the back while Sherlock and Mycroft came barreling in through the front door. 

Mycroft went straight for Greg and breathed. “Are you alright?” 

Greg nodded. “Yes, Mycroft, I’m fine. What’s this about?” Greg asked as he looked from Mycroft to Sherlock. Both brothers seemed to be raddled and Greg wondered if it had something to do with the text message Moriarty had sent just before he left. 

"I told you this wasn't a good idea for them to do alone," Sherlock huffed to his brother while looking around completely ignoring Greg’s question. "We should have been here with them." Sherlock gripped at his brother before turning his attention to John and sitting down next to him in the booth. Looking at John he could tell that his flat-mate was aggravated by something. “John, are you alright?" Sherlock asked softly.

"Yes, Sherlock, we both are okay but can you tell me why it is you and you're brother just stormed in here like something was wrong?" John asked, wanting to why Sherlock and Mycroft showed up right after Moriarty had left. 

Sherlock didn't know what to say. He could just tell John why they had come in here like fools. Mycroft had called Sherlock and told him there was danger. That it involved John and Greg. That’s all Sherlock needed to run down the stairs and to climb into the back seat of Mycroft’s town car without asking questions. So, Sherlock looked at his brother who was still looking at Greg."Brother dear, would you mind telling us all why it is you and myself are here?" Sherlock asked, gesturing to the pub with his hands.

Mycroft could clearly see the annoyance written all over Greg’s features. He didn’t look happy to see him in the least. It irritated Mycroft to no end that his lover was so open with everyone but him. It wasn’t like he wasn’t trying. Mycroft did everything he could think of to appease Greg but nothing seemed to be working. Why wasn’t it working? Glancing at his brother Mycroft said in a monotone voice. “I’d received a text message of a picture of the two of you sitting in this very booth with none other than Moriarty.” Mycroft gave them a pointed look and said, “Need I go on?” 

Greg bowed his head. He hated that Moriarty was just toying with the brothers like always. What was the point rattling up the Holmes brothers if he needed their help? _For genies they really can be such brats at times,_ Greg thought to himself. It was sad how true the statement was. Most of the time Greg felt like he wasn’t the only one that needed to be grounded back to earth. Somehow the thought made him feel slightly better. “Before you lay in the third degree just keep in mind that I’m still sitting here. That we are still sitting here. Nothing bad happened. All Moriarty wanted was to chat and we did. Now, can we go home?” 

Mycroft glanced at Sherlock before looking at John then back at Greg. He knew there was something more to this. There was always something more when it involved the consulting criminal. Mycroft considered a moment to let it go. All he wanted to do was take Greg home and cuddle him in their bed. But, this was about Moriarty and Mycroft couldn’t let that go. He had a duty to his Queen and Country and stopping Moriarty was at the top of that list. “I’m sorry, Gregory but I need to know what happened here. What did Moriarty talk about with you two?” 

“Why do you insist on pushing?” Greg snapped. 

“Why are you protecting him?” Mycroft shot back. 

Both men glared at the other and it seemed like either was going to back down anytime soon. So, it was up to Sherlock and John to talk them down before someone said something they’d regret. 

“Just stop it, alright? Yes, Moriarty was here and all he wanted was to make sure we were okay. For Christ sakes Mycroft, the madman was just checking up on us that's it. If there was anything else to tell don't you think we would have said it by now?" John snapped because he was not liking the way Mycroft was talking to Greg. Christ it was like he was trying to interrogate John and Greg. "You need to back off," John spat as he nudged Greg, giving him the signal that it was time to leave. Greg took the hint and started to move out of the booth. Once Greg was up John started to follow getting out of the booth. Looking up at Mycroft as John got up he said, "I think we have had enough fun for the afternoon. I think it's time we go home." John paused to look at Greg who started to walk towards the door and then he looked back at Mycroft. "You need to give him more leave way on that leash you're trying to keep him on before he ends up feeling suffocated. Because trust me you don't want that to happen. If it does you're going to lose him, mate," John said, giving Mycroft one final look before he walked away, shaking his head. 

Sherlock watched John walk over to Greg as they both just waited by the door. The detective nodded to himself and got up from the both to stand next to his brother who still hadn't moved. "Somehow, Mycroft we are messing this up. I don't know how but we are slowly pushing them away from us," Sherlock said irritated at this whole thing with Moriarty, John and Greg. What was this really about? There was more to it than they were letting on. Sherlock and Mycroft needed to find out how to stop it before it got out of control and someone got hurt or worst killed. "Come brother, let us take them home," Sherlock said, padding Mycroft's shoulder with his had before he walked past him to join John and Greg by the door.

Mycroft felt angry. He wanted to ring Moriarty throat for ever being here with Greg but there was nothing he could do. The most powerful man in all of Britain couldn’t touch the most powerful criminal in all the world and it pissed him off. He wanted to hang Moriarty for his crimes but without evidence he couldn’t touch the snake. With a sigh he did his best to put on a face that would not give way that he was still angry about this whole thing and moved forward. He came to stand in front of Greg and said, “I’m sorry, Gregory. Truly, I am.” 

Greg looked up at him and smiled softly. “I know.” 

“If you don’t want to come home with me I’ll understand,” Mycroft said softly. 

“No, it is fine,” Greg replied, placing a hand to his lover’s cheek. “Let’s go home.” 

Mycroft smiled at him as they all walked out. They got into Mycroft’s car and he dropped John and Sherlock back off at Baker Street. After that Greg and Mycroft returned home. 

*****

Moriarty smiled as he watched the brothers unfold. It was a beautiful sight to see even if it was through a spy camera. “Looky, Sebby, Mycroft isn’t happy in the least.” 

“How wonderful for you, sir,” Moran replied. 

“Isn’t though? To think I’ll have both pets at my side. It is going to be so much fun,” Moriarty said happily.   
“Don’t forget the main objective, sir,” Moran informed him. 

Moriarty frowned at him. “Don’t you think I don’t know that,” he spat bitterly. “Besides I can still enjoy my time with them. What little time it will be that is.” 

“I’m sure you’ll get what you want, sir,” Moran said.

“Don’t I always?” Moriarty crooned. “They will be petty in my hands, Sebby. Just you wait. Daddy will make sure of it and then…” Moriarty slapped his hands together and started to laugh. “They’ll be mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoy this chapter.

Saturday afternoon a package arrived on the front steps of 221B. John was thankful that Sherlock wasn’t there when it arrived but he did text Greg to let him know that he needed to come over when he had the chance. When Greg walked into the sitting room John turned to reveal a rather large box. “You called me here because you got a gift from Sherlock?” Greg asked. 

John shook his head. “No, mate, it’s from him,” John replied as he held out a card towards Greg. 

Greg took the card and opened it. It read…

 _A little token of my affections. Can’t wait to see you in them, my darlings. – JM_

Greg looked up at John who opened the box. Inside were two really nice custom tailored suits. One was blue and the other was a grey. “He bought us suits?”

John nodded. “I don’t even want to begin to think how he got our measurements correct,” John huffed. 

“If Mycroft sees this…” Greg stopped himself. He knew that Mycroft would try to stop them but they were grown men. Greg didn’t need his permission to do anything. “Right, well…should we try them on?” 

“Well, I think a car will be picking up soon, so probably,” John replied. 

Greg walked over and pulled out the grey suit. It looked way above his pay raise, something he knew he’d never be able to afraid himself. _Perhaps this wouldn’t be all back,_ Greg told himself. Greg began to undress and smiled when John was doing the same. It took all of the Inspector’s will power not to fuck John over Sherlock’s chair. Because, Moriarty was right. Greg still likes to think about the moment before they were taken. That moment before when Greg made John cum in his jeans and he so wanted to do that again. To make John beg for release but he doubted that would happen again. So he down casted his eyes as he began to slipped out into just his boxers and into the suit that Jim Moriarty personally had made for both of them. 

John knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but sneak a look at the Inspector as the man stripped down to his boxers. _Christ, stop staring at him like a teenager. Besides he probably doesn’t want to have anything to do with you and all you keep thinking about is how much you want to fuck him,_ John thought as he shook his head as began to slip into his blue suit. It was true John wanted Greg but he knew it was too late. He loved Sherlock but there was still something about the DI he couldn't shake. When they both finally finished getting dressed, John turned to Greg. "Well, tell me how do I look in this thing?" John asked with a grin. He watched as Greg turned to look at him and when John noticed the Inspector’s hungry eyes looking at him like that, he felt like the his friend would skip the main course and go right for dessert. Licking his lips John walked over to Greg who looked to be in shock. The doctor gave him a sly grin as he grabbed Greg by his tie. "Here, let me help you with that," John said seductively, knowing he was just talking about the man's tie but John was also trying to give Greg a hint.

Greg swallowed hard the moment John was tugging at his tie. His plums were sweating and he felt anxiety because he wanted to take the good doctor here and now. But, he couldn’t. This wasn’t the time nor the place for this. _Sherlock could be back at any moment,_ Greg thought panicky to himself. However, with the way John’s eyes popped from the blue of his suit, Greg couldn’t help it. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to John’s. It felt good even though it was messing. Nothing but tongue and teeth, Greg didn’t want it to stop. But, after a few minutes he felt John pull away. Both men were staring at each other, panting like dogs as they tried to catch their breath. “I want to say sorry but I’m really not,” Greg murmured softly, smiling at John. He moved closer again and started to rub his half hard erection against John’s thigh. “Christ, the things you do to me, Doctor Watson.” 

"Shit, Greg. I want... but fuck ...we can't... not here," John said, trying to get himself under control but it was hard when he felt Greg’s cock push against his thigh. They both wanted more and yes it was wrong in a way but right now that didn't matter. John was half hard in his trousers and he wanted nothing more than to push Greg onto the couch and let things happen. Instead John leaned forward and took Greg’s mouth, kissing him with the heat he was feeling inside. Pulling away and licking his lips he let out a huff. "We need to stop before this gets out hand and we do something we both regret. I'm sorry I just don't know anymore," John paused pushing away from the Inspector, clearing his throat as he fixed himself. "It's almost time to leave. We should make sure we are ready to do this," John sighed, walking away. It was the last thing he wanted to do but he didn't want this anymore awkward then it already was. _Christ, what if Sherlock would have walked in on that just now?_ John thought to himself, running a hand over his face with guilt.

Greg watched as John walked away from him and into the kitchen. He began to rub the back of his neck, feeling like an utter fool. “I’m such a brat,” Greg muttered to himself. All this time he couldn’t get the doctor out of his head. Having dreams of John getting off because of him, it was something he masturbated to when he was alone. He knew it wasn’t healthy or maybe it was. Christ, he didn’t know anymore. Why? Why was this so bloody hard? Finally, Greg turned and walked into the kitchen to find John making some tea. He took a deep breath and said, “I’m sorry, John. I just keep thinking about before…before we were taken.” He down castes his gaze from John’s, rubbing his hand over his face. “I feel like such an idiot,” Greg murmured. It was foolish of him to think that John would still feel the same for him. He knew the doctor was in love with Sherlock. Hell, Greg even started having feelings toward Mycroft to the point they started sleeping in the same bed. It was a big step and Greg knew it would probably be worth it to even have sex the elder Holmes. However, at this moment in time he just wanted to bend John over Sherlock’s experiments on the table and fuck the good doctor until he couldn’t walk straight. 

John looked over at the Inspector and sighed. "Mate, you don't need to be sorry. I started it and I’m sorry. I think about before too and I just feel so conflicted. I love Sherlock...God, help me I do...but I want you and I don't know...what to do about that,” John said looking at Greg. He was trying his best to maybe figure out what the man was thinking. _You're not bloody brilliant. You can't deduce like Sherlock so stop trying, _John thought irritating to himself, shaking his head as he turned back to the kettle. Christ, why did this have to be so difficult? John wanted his cake and eat it too but he knew things didn't work like that. How could he ask something like that of Greg? Even worse, how could he expect that of Sherlock? John didn't want things to be awkward between him and Greg. He needed to find a way to fix this. "Tell me how I can fix this, Greg," John said softy as he looked over his shoulder at the Inspector.__

__Greg moved forward and grabbed John by the arm. He turned the doctor to face full and said, “I want you to, John, and I know we must be fair to them but damn it a part of me doesn’t care.” Greg cupped John’s face in his hands. “John, I do love you and I want to be a part of your life. Whatever the hell that means. Friends, friends with benefits or lovers…I don’t care but whatever we decide just know I never want you to feel awkward around me.” Greg leaned in a pressed his lips to John’s forehead. He felt John shiver and he smiled against his skin before pulling back. “You’re the kindness and the bravest man I know, John Watson. A soldier, a doctor and a good man, and I will always be here for you.” He wrapped his arms around John, hugging him tight. It felt good to Greg to actually have his arms around John. He wished he could do this forever. “We are in this together no matter what.” He kissed the top of John’s head and then froze when he heard someone clearing their throat from the kitchen doorway. Slowly Greg and John turned their gaze to find Sherlock standing there staring at them. “Christ, Sherlock…” Greg suddenly released John as he flushed at the sight of the consulting detective staring him down. It was hard for Greg to read Sherlock even with knowing him for so long. He wasn’t for sure if he was mad at him but if Greg were in Sherlock’s shoe he would be furious. Greg wouldn’t blame it if Sherlock kicked him out on his arse if he so wished but then again Greg wasn’t for sure how much Sherlock heard._ _

__Sherlock came into the flat expecting to find John watching crap telly like he normally did but when Sherlock opened the door and heard Lestrade talking he slowly closed the door and walked to the kitchen’s doorway where the voices were coming from. Slowly he popped his head into the kitchen and was met with the Inspector talking very closely to John. _“I don’t care but whatever we decide just know I never want you to feel awkward around me.”_ Sherlock heard Greg say. Sherlock wanted to know what was said previous to that statement but the thought suddenly vanished when he watched Greg leaned in and kissed John on the forehead. The detective felt anger bubble up in his stomach and wanted to say something but decided against. He wanted to see how this played out so the last thing he was about to do was interrupt them. _“You’re the kindness and the bravest man I know, John Watson. A soldier, a doctor and a good man, and I will always be here for you.”_ Sherlock heard Greg say as he watched Lestrade pulled John into a hug which made the anger deepen within him. Now fully in the kitchen Sherlock heard Greg say, _“We are in this together no matter what.”_ As Lestrade leaned in again, Sherlock thought that the Inspector was going to kiss John so he needed this to stop. So Sherlock cleared his throat loud enough for it to startle John and Greg. _What exactly did I just walked in on, _Sherlock thought, eyeing the DI down. The way he was acting was making Sherlock even more concerned with what was actually happening in his flat with his John. Sherlock wanted to know what this was all about but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. For all Sherlock knew it was just a comforting thing between two friends. He wouldn't let his jealousy get the better of him now. So Sherlock went the obvious route and asked, "Well can someone tell me why it is you two look like you're going to a party or a occasion that requires you to wear tailor made suits, that I happen to know neither of you can afford?"___ _

____Greg looked to John and saw that the doctor opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. He’d never seen John speechless as he was right now. So, Greg decided he would try and he took a step towards Sherlock and said, “We were invited to a ball.” Greg reframed from telling the detective by whom because he knew Sherlock would be even more furious then he probably already was. “Look, Sherlock we were just…”_ _ _ _

____Sherlock moved swiftly across the room to stand in front of the DI. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t throw you out on your arse,” Sherlock snarled low._ _ _ _

____A lump formed in Greg’s throat and it took a good amount to swallow it down. He wanted to defend himself but he knew John would step in to back Sherlock down. At least that is what he was hoping for._ _ _ _

____John stepped in front of Sherlock and placed a hand on his chest. He looked up at him with pleading eyes and said, "Sherlock, don't. It wasn’t what it looked like, okay? So, please just back off." John could tell the Consulting Detective was upset and he needed to act fast to make sure Sherlock didn't blow up on Greg._ _ _ _

____"Tell me then, John. Please do me the pleasure of telling me exactly what I just fucking walked in on," Sherlock snarled, looking between both John and Lestrade while trying to conclude an answer._ _ _ _

____"We were talking about things... that...happened before…"John tried to say but was cut off by Sherlock._ _ _ _

____"Before? Oh, you mean when he pushed you up against a brick wall and made you cum in your jeans? Huh, is that what you two were discussing? Tell me, John!" Sherlock shouted, backing away from John. God, he was furious and he couldn't stop himself as he said, "Is that what I just interrupted? Was he about to fuck you again?" Not giving John a chance to answer Sherlock’s first question._ _ _ _

____"Christ, Sherlock...n – no..." John stammered as he walked closer to Sherlock. "I love you, God... Sherlock I love you..." John walked until he hit Sherlock’s chest and buried his face into it, grabbing onto him for dear life. "Please believe me. It's not what it seems like. I need Greg in my life. We are all friends so please try to understand," John mumbled as he hugged his flat mate tightly. Christ, he could feel Sherlock’s heart beat and sounded like a drum beating in his ears. _I can't lose you, you brilliant man. It would break me. I can't lose you._ John thought to himself, shaking his head into Sherlock’s chest. But John stilled when he felt the Consulting Detectives arms come around him and hugged him in return. _ _ _ _

____"I'm so sorry, John. It's just the way it looked. I let my judgment and jealousy get the better of me and I apologize for that. But I love you and I don't know what would become of me if I were ever to lose you," Sherlock said softy as he hugged John tighter, loving the way the good doctor felt in his arms. Sherlock looked up at Lestrade and noticed the man was looking at the floor. “Lestrade, I hope you can forgive me. My behavior was unacceptable. I apologize."_ _ _ _

____Greg rubbed the back of his head as he shuffled from one foot to the other. “It’s alright, Sherlock.” Greg felt even more embraced then before. He really wanted John but he knew now that was never going to happen and he had to learn to accept it. _I really am an old fool,_ Greg thought to himself. It was a bit not good on his part. To think Sherlock would go for sharing John. No, he needed to back away from those thoughts now. He had Mycroft and that is where he needed to stay. Greg opened to mouth to speak when there came a rapping at the door. _ _ _ _

____John pulled away from Sherlock to go answer it. When he opened the door there stood Sebastian Moran in a nice tailored black tux. He looked amazing. “Dr. Watson and Inspector Lestrade, I hope you’re ready for tonight.”_ _ _ _

____Greg’s eyes widened the moment Sherlock heard the man’s voice. He knew what Sherlock was going to do and before the detective could reach the door Greg rushed forward and threw his arms around Sherlock to keep him from doing something stupid. “Sherlock, don’t.”_ _ _ _

____"Lestrade, let go of me now," Sherlock snarled, trying to get out of the man's grip but Greg had him in a good hold and wasn't about to let him go anytime soon. Christ. He knew Moriarty had something to do with this with the way John and Greg were acting down to what they both had on. Sherlock should have known from the moment he walked into the flat but sentiment clouded his mind. John was all he thought about and Sherlock hated that he’d fallen victim to it. When the Inspector started to pull Sherlock backward into the kitchen, Sherlock realized he couldn’t stop him from doing so. Greg was surprisingly stronger then he looked and Sherlock knew he had lost the fight. He turned his attention to John who was obviously still shocked to see Moran at the door. "John, do you think I'm just going to sit here and let this madman take you again?" Sherlock shouted as Greg forcefully sat him into one of the kitchen chairs and pulled his hands behind his back as Greg just held him there._ _ _ _

____Greg held on tight to Sherlock as the detective continued to struggle. John finally snapped out of it when he heard how irate Sherlock had become and rushed over to help Greg hold onto him. “Sherlock, you need to stop and listen to us,” John begged._ _ _ _

____“No,” Sherlock hissed as he continued to try and free himself so he could take care of Moran._ _ _ _

____Greg was going to take his handcuffs with him but he thought it best to make sure Sherlock didn’t hurt himself so he pulled them out and cuffed Sherlock’s hands behind him. Then he reached into Sherlock’s pocket and pulled out a small tool kit so the detective would be unable to unlock them. “Sherlock, you need to calm down. This time isn’t like last time.”_ _ _ _

____Moran followed them around the corner. He crossed his arms over this chest and he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen. He smiled at Sherlock and said, “Yeah, so you don’t need to worry your pretty little head. I’ll make sure nothing happens to them.”_ _ _ _

____“Go to hell,” Sherlock snarled at Moran._ _ _ _

____John glared at the man over his shoulder. “Bloody hell, Moran, you’re not helping.”_ _ _ _

____Moran shrugged as he replied, “He wants reassurance. I’m just simply giving him my word.”_ _ _ _

____"I don't want your word. I want you to leave my flat the way you came in. Alone!" Sherlock shouted, pulling on the cuffs._ _ _ _

____"Oi, don't worry. I'll be leaving but it won't be alone," Moran said with a grin plastered to his face as Sherlock shot him a death glare._ _ _ _

____Sherlock wanted to rip Moran a part piece by piece very slowly. "How can you two agree to this? You’re both that stupid to just hop in a car with this killer and just go on his word that you will be safe? Christ, I understand this type of behavior from Lestrade but John how could you be so naive?" Sherlock spat, staring daggers at the doctor._ _ _ _

____"Sherlock, we owe Moriarty a favor and I’m repaying that debt tonight. I gave him my word. We gave him our word. It's done," John said, looking at his flat mate and hoping he would understand._ _ _ _

____"No, John. This is not done. Once you walk out that door. I will get out of these cuffs and I'll inform Mycroft of your plans. He will stop this from happening," Sherlock promised, turning his gaze to Greg. "And how do you think he will feel about this little party, Inspector?"_ _ _ _

____Greg swallowed as began to rub the back of his neck. The last thing Greg wanted was for Mycroft to show up with an army in tow. He knew Mycroft well enough that this would make the elder Holmes lock him away and throw away the key. The thought nerved him but he had to go through with this. “Sherlock, why can’t you just trust us to know what we are doing?”_ _ _ _

____“Because you’re an idiot,” Sherlock scuffled, pulling at his cuffs._ _ _ _

____“Sherlock, just stop it,” John spat out._ _ _ _

____“Save your breath, Watson. Holmes doesn’t trust me and for good reason. Obviously, but this really is a one night only event,” Moran said, moving forward. He came to stand in front of Sherlock, smiling a toothy grin down at him. “However, I can’t let you ruin this for him.” Before anyone realized what was happening, Moran pulled out a syringe from his inter jacket pocket and stuck it into Sherlock’s neck. “Time to go night night, Holmes,” Moran mused as injected the drug into Sherlock’s bloodstream. He pulled the needle back out and placed it back into his pocket. He turned to John and Greg and said, “Time to go.”_ _ _ _

____"Joh...." Sherlock tried saying before the drug took effect and he slumped forward in the chair._ _ _ _

____"Jesus Christ, Moran. What the hell did you just inject him with?" John asked looking from Sherlock then back at Moran still shocked with what just happened._ _ _ _

____"Ketamine,” Moran replied as he fixed his suit jacket. “He'll be fine in a couple of hours. Now, if you don't mind, Doctor Watson, I would like to leave now. Jim isn't going to be too happy if we arrive late. I know you two do not want to experience him when he is angry," Moran said, glancing between the two of them with a pointed look. "Right, so let's move on." He walked past both John and Greg, out the door and down the stairs to the car._ _ _ _

____John was frozen on the spot as he watched Sebastian walk out the door. It was too late to change their minds now, but Christ John didn't feel right leaving Sherlock like that. Not knowing what else to do the doctor walked over to Sherlock and pushed him back into the chair. _At least when he wakes up his arms won’t be killing him,_ John thought to himself. He then turned to look at Greg and said, "I don’t know what else we can do. I don't want to find out what will happen if we try to back out now."_ _ _ _

____Greg sighed as he walked over and placed a hand on John’s shoulder. “We can’t back out, John. We owe him, as much as I hate to admit to it. But, Moriarty did save us so we have to go.” Greg knew John was feeling conflicted, doubt, and guilt. Hell, he was feeling the same way. Sherlock was such a blessing as he helped the DI the few days he resided in Baker Street after his horrible ordeal. He would never forget the way Sherlock was so patient with and so thoughtful. But, they promised a favor to Moriarty and Greg was a man of his word. Greg removed his hand as he said, “Come on, John. Let’s not keep the madman waiting, alright?” He walked towards the door and looked back, watching in silence as John bent down and kissed Sherlock on his forehead. Greg felt his chest tighten before he let the feeling slip away._ _ _ _

____Finally they walked out of the flat and down the stairs. The door stood opened as they saw Moran standing at the back of the car with the back door opened wide. Sitting in the back seat Moriarty smiled at them and mused, “Come, my darling. Let’s go crash a party.”_ _ _ _

____Greg looked over at John who took a deep breath before moving towards the car. The Inspector followed John’s cue, slipping into the back of the car to accompany a psychic criminal mastermind to a ball._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I am working on creating a new comic book. It is light hearted and fun. If you liked the Danny Phantom than you'll enjoy, "Lamebrains." Hope you enjoy it too.  
> https://www.facebook.com/normcomic/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Before the car pulled away from the curb Moriarty made John sit on his left while Greg sat on his right. He didn’t want the two to converse on the way to the ball, not to mention he liked being in the middle of a threesome. “My you boys are looking smashing,” Moriarty said in a sing-song manner as the car started to head down the road. “But, Daddy does know what you’d look good in.” He placed a hand on John’s right thigh and Greg’s left thigh, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Though I must say, I’m looking forward to taking them back, preferably while you’re still in them.” Moriarty smiled a cherish cat grin at them and enjoyed the state of shock on their faces. _Priceless,_ he thought to himself. 

Greg was doing his best to ignore the maniac by looking out the window but when Moriarty’s hand grabbed his thigh he tensed. He was speechless as he shot his gaze down at the unwanted touch. However, he didn’t know what to do. His mind went blank and it was like he was a statue frozen in time. Because this was Moriarty they were dealing with. He was madman that didn’t care about someone’s personal space and a psychopath that seemed to get what he wanted when he wanted it. Did he want them? The sound of John’s voice brought him back but he remained unmoving for fear of upsetting the criminal. 

"Well if you're done being a creeper, what is it exactly we're going to be doing at this ball?" John had to ask even if he knew Moriarty would never give them the full story. He was an ex-soldier after all so John hated if he had to go into a situation blind. John wanted to slap Jim’s hand off of his thigh but thought it would be a bit not good considering they were trapped here with the madman in a car. And only God knows how Moriarty would react to that. John noticed how Greg tensed at the touch and made him angry that Jim was touching both of them but what could they do. _I don't think telling him no would work,_ John thought to himself shaking his head. He turned his attention back to Moriarty’s hand because it started to massage him thigh. John couldn’t take it any longer and asked, gesturing towards the hand, “What are you doing?” 

Moriarty hummed in the back of his throat as he cooed, “I’m enjoying what is mine for what little time I have it for.” Moriarty flashed him a smile before turning this attention to Greg. “How are you feeling, darling?” He asked, completing ignoring John’s first question. 

Greg looked up at Moriarty’s face and exhaled sharply when the madman began to massage his thigh. “Just because we owe you a favor doesn’t mean you can get handys, Moriarty,” Greg spat out. It was the first time in a long time he felt this level of announce mixed with anger. Sure he felt that way with Mycroft but who was he to talk back to him? Surly Moriarty was on the same level as the elder Holmes but they were nothing alike. Greg was slightly happy about that. 

Jim frowned as he pulled his removed his hands, placing them in his lap. “Well, if you’re going to be like that. Maybe I’ll just go blow something up. I’m sure Sherlock would love to play.” 

John glared at the master criminal. “Don’t you dare,” John warned. 

Moriarty shrugged. “Then Gregory should apologize for hurting my feelings.” 

Greg closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the seat. He let out a sigh because he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Sure, the Holmes had their moments but at least they weren’t a homicidal psychopath that enjoyed skinning people alive. A few more moments passed before Greg opened his eyes and gave the master criminal a pointed look. “I’m sorry,” Greg forced out, knowing he would regret it. But, if it kept the maniac from blowing up a building then it would be worth whatever Moriarty had it mind. 

Moriarty leaned over and kissed Greg on the tip of his nose. “Forgiven and forgotten, darling,” Moriarty sang as he placed his hand back on their thighs. “Now, about tonight’s events. We are going to Lord Jasper Hobbs mansion.” 

Greg’s eyes widen at the mention of the name. “Wait. Are you talking about the leader of the Hobbs family crime syndicate?” 

“The one and the same, yes,” Moriarty replied happily. “I’ve helped him out on occasion. This ball is to give thanks for helping him smuggle in a priceless artifact lion statue from over in Africa.” 

“So, what was the point of asking us to accompany you to this if it’s just to reveal some statue?” John asked, suddenly having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Because you boys are going to help me steal it,” Moriarty retorted, giving their legs a squeeze. 

"You're taking the piss, right?" John said laughing as stared at Jim. "You want us to help you steal a statue? Christ, this is just bloody brilliant." John couldn't believe this. How could this madman drag them into something like this? "Do you know how many armed guards Hobbs is going to have at this ball? And you just expect us to walk out with the bloody thing?" _God, Sherlock was right. They were both stupid for thinking they were going to make it out of this alive,_ John thought to himself, pulling a hand over his face. John had heard about Jasper Hobbs on occasion and none of the things were good. The man was just as crazy as Moriarty if not worse. "So, let me get this right. You want us to help you steal a statue from one of the most feared crime families in London? How do you expect us to pull this off without dying tonight?" John asked as he leaned back in the seat. Letting out a sigh he looked up, trying to rap his mind around all this craziness. John didn't even want to think about what could go wrong. It was just too much but they had given their word and it was too late to back out of this now. The good doctor just hoped Moriarty had more than Sebastian at this ball just in case something went terribly wrong. Giving up John sat back up in his seat and grumbled; "Now I really wish I had brought my Sig."

Moriarty patted John’s inter thigh and said, “Don’t worry your pretty little head to much, Johnny boy. Daddy has a plan. He always does.” Suddenly Moriarty leaned over to Greg and whispered, “How’s about giving a kiss of good luck?” 

Greg moved back not caring how futile it was. He didn’t want Moriarty being so close but the thought of Moriarty blowing something up because he didn’t get his way cross Greg’s to mind like a bad taste in his mouth. “Must I?” He asked softly. 

“You don’t have too,” Moriarty replied, frowning slightly like a disappointed child.

Greg knew that Moriarty would kill someone just for the amusement of it. He didn’t want to be the madman’s focus but it seemed he didn’t have a choice even if Moriarty said otherwise. _It’s only a kiss. What do you have to lose? _Greg thought to himself. So, he raised a hand to the criminal’s cheek and leaned in, pressing his lips to Moriarty’s as his eyes fluttered closed. Time came to a sudden stop. He was surprised with how soft Moriarty’s lips were and after another minute he felt Moriarty leaning his body into his own. Unsure of how much time passed, Moriarty moved his hand that was on Greg’s thigh higher which forced the Inspector to gasp. Moriarty took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Greg’s mouth and he began to explore it. The criminal moaned as Greg finally began to participate, intertwining his tongue with his own.__

__Finally, Moriarty pulled back and purred, “That was unexpected but oh so enjoyable, my silver fox.” He turned his attention to John who was staring at them with wide eyes and his mouth open in shock. “Care to top that, Johnny boy?” Moriarty asked with a devious smile plastered on his face._ _

__Greg looked over and saw the shocked expression on John’s face. He couldn’t believe it and a part of Greg couldn’t believe it either. Why did he kiss Moriarty? Maybe he was more messed with Marcus did to him then he previously realized. He turned his gaze to look out the window to escape the look John was giving him. Not to the mention the smile on Moriarty’s face of satisfaction. Greg just wanted to crawl in a hole and die._ _

__John couldn't understand why he was aroused when Moriarty leaned in to whisper in his ear but it sent a shiver down his spine. John felt his cock begin to swell further and it was becoming uncomfortable in his suit trousers. It was wrong for him to actually be considering Moriarty’s proposal. _Maybe you could give him one kiss. It's not like it's going to kill you,_ John thought as he looked over at the consulting criminal who was smiling back at him. John wasn't sure what to say. John's heart was pounding in his chest when Moriarty leaned forward into John's personal space and just stopped looking at his lips. The doctor swallowed hard as he looked into Moriarty’s dark eyes that were fixed on him under his intense gaze. "You w – want more than just a k – kiss?" John stammered out, licking his lips. To have this madman so close to him, was thrilling and dangerous at the same time. It was driving the soldier mad._ _

__Moriarty could see the lust in the doctor’s baby blue eyes. He was thrilled to have Moriarty so close to him and it made the criminal want to explore that. So, the madman moved his hand up and placed it on the front of John’s trousers. “Your mouth says no no but your eyes tell a different story, Johnny boy.” Moriarty started to lean in which made John close his eyes._ _

__Greg suddenly heard a voice in his head say, _Gregory, you need to stop this. Moriarty has gone too far. Please, don’t let him do this._ Greg finally snapped out of the trance he was in and before Moriarty’s lips connected with John’s, Greg grabbed onto Moriarty, pulling him back. “No, I can’t let you do it,” Greg hissed. _ _

__“My my, someone’s jealous,” Moriarty mused._ _

__Greg glared at Moriarty. “This is just some sick game to you.”_ _

__“Please, I’m not that shallow. I was going to call you in the morning,” Moriarty smirked._ _

__“John, you love Sherlock and I love Mycroft. He is just toying with us,” Greg said, looking at John now. “We are here because of a favor not to be his plaything.”_ _

__“Couldn’t you be both?” Moriarty asked, placing his hand back on Greg’s thigh. “I’d treat you so much better than him, Gregory. I really would and do you want to know why? Because, I take really good care of my pets.”_ _

__Greg shook his head. “You really are mad.”_ _

__Moriarty narrowed his eyes at Greg. “Or perhaps I just see the truth of this world. You two play hero and try to make a difference. Look where it’s gotten you. In my car and so ready to bare your pretty little arses to me.” Moriarty leaned a little towards Greg and said, “I will have you beg me for it, Gregory. One way or the other but I promise I’m going to fuck you. Oh, yes. I will fuck you and I’ll be sure you will only crave Daddy’s cock because I’ll be the only one that will know how to please you just the way you like it.”_ _

__Greg shuddered at the mere thought of Jim’s body tangled around his as he thrust his cock into him. Christ, that would be a sight to see but no, he couldn’t let that happen. He needed to stand strong against this maniac. “That’s never going to happen.”_ _

__Moriarty sat back and purred, “We’ll see about that.” The car came to a stop and the back door opened. Moriarty climbed out over Greg, leaving the two in the car for a moment. “Come along, boys. Daddy hasn’t got all night.”_ _

__Greg looked over at John and said, “I hope you have a plan.”_ _

__"I'll think of something." Even though John hadn't even thought about it. His mind was focused on what just transpired and he felt it was to much for him to handle right now. He couldn't even look at Greg as they got out of the car. Once John was out of the car he couldn't stop looking like a lost puppy. _God pull yourself together man,_ John thought to himself, shaking his head as he turned to look at Greg. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would go that far. Thank you for putting a stop to it when you did. I really appreciate it, Greg," John said softy so only Greg could hear him. John took the Inspector's hand into his own and gave it a loving squeeze. "No matter what happens tonight, good or bad, we're in this together. I just wanted to let you know before we do this. I love you and nothing will ever change that." Moriarty may have a hold on them but that wasn't going to break John and Greg. They needed to be strong and push past all the temptation. If they manage to get out of this alive, they definitely needed to talk about a few things. John needed to focus so he straightened is back as turned to look at Moriarty who was looking unfazed by any of the stuff that just happened in the car. _What is it about this man that I can't shake,_ John briefly wondered before he cleared his throat. "Right, we're ready to go in, Moriarty. " _ _

__Moriarty strolled over to stand in front of John. He lifted his hands to John's tie, acting as though he was fixing it. "From this point on you'll both refer to me as Jim."_ _

__Greg furrowed his brow as he asked, "Why?"_ _

__Moriarty turned is gaze towards Greg, extending his arm. He patted Greg's cheek and said, "Because Daddy told you too. That's all the reason you need."_ _

__Greg rolled his eyes causing John to giggle because he knew how annoyed the Inspector was being treated like he was a five year old child._ _

__Something dark flashed across Moriarty's face as he hissed, "I would refrain from rolling your eyes around me, Gregory." He leaned in close to Greg and said with a snarl, "Wouldn't want to loose one, would we?"_ _

__Greg shuddered at Moriarty’s threat. With how playful the master criminal could be at times Greg had forgotten how dangerous the man truly was. "I’m s – sorry," Greg stammered._ _

__Moriarty gave Greg a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Forgiven and forgotten, my silver fox." Moriarty turned and snaked one arm around John's and the other around Greg's to link them together. They walked up a long red carpet to the door of the mansion where they were greeted by four men in black suits and guns. Moriarty smiled at them as said, “James Moriarty.”_ _

__One of the men with blonde hair and a medium build stepped forward with a clip board while eyeing Greg and John warily. He looked down at his clip board then looked back up at Moriarty and said, “Good evening, Mr. Moriarty._ _

__I see you are on the list.” He pointed at John and Greg. “Are these your plus two?”_ _

__“Yes, of course,” Moriarty cooed as he pulled Greg and John into him. “They are my pets and I always take my pets everywhere I go.”_ _

__The man raised an eyebrow looking between the two before shaking his head. “Enjoy your night, sir.”_ _

__“Thank you,” Moriarty replied as they moved past him._ _

__John leaned over and whispered, “You’re unbelievable.”_ _

__“Take notes, boys. Daddy can teach you so many things,” Moriarty murmured as they walked down a long corridor. It was old Victorian style. The hall was a gold carpet with white walls and beautiful pieces of art hanging along the walls. Greg started to feel slightly nervous which Moriarty could sense. “No, need to worry yourself, Gregory. I promise this will be like taking candy from a baby.”_ _

__“I don’t see how,” Greg whispered back, feeling more worried than he had before._ _

__“Because this isn’t my first Rodeo, cowboy,” Moriarty smirked._ _

__They came to a large double white door where two other men in black suits stood guard. There was a moment of hesitation before they opened the doors and the three of them walked inside. They stood at the top of a grand staircase looking down at a breath taking sight. The room was spectacular with freshly waxed floors to make them shine and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling above where there were several men and women dancing in beautiful gowns and tailored suits. In the corner was a stage where a 20 piece band played. John and Greg were taken back by the sight. As they descended the staircase Moriarty forced John and Greg inward towards him and whispered, “Big smiles everyone. It's show time."_ _

__John and Greg walked with Moriarty has he lead them though the ball. John noticed people staring at the three of them as they walked arm and arm. _God, this couldn't get any more embarrassing,_ John thought as he tried not to rip his arm from Moriarty’s. John was no pet to anyone and hated that he and Greg had to go through this. He was an ex-soldier for Christ sake and Greg was DI, and now they were arm candy to a psychotic criminal who wanted nothing more than to play twisted sick games with their heads. Unsure if he was allowed to speak John stayed quiet and Greg seemed to do the same as they where lead to a big round table and Moriarty finally let go of their arms and gesture for them to take a seat before walking off without a word. John felt uncomfortable as he pulled one of the chairs out before taking a seat "Christ mate, what the bloody hell have we just walk in to?” John whispered to Greg, having an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. “On the way in I spotted at least a dozen guards. How does he expect us to pull this off?" John was watching the Inspector as he took his seat next to him. "I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen and we are now right in the middle of the chaos that is Moriarty's life."_ _

__Greg nodded in agreement. “I hear you, mate. I think we’re screwed on this one.” They sat there in silence looking around the room at the people engaged in their own little worlds. Greg looked over at John and wondered what it would be like to dance with the man. To let the magic of the music just take them away as they held each other close. He smiled at the day dream before an unfamiliar voice pulled him back to reality._ _

__“Well, what do we have here,” a voice announced from behind them. Both Greg and John turned to see a man about 6’2, thin build, with salt and pepper hair, wearing a dark blue tailor suit._ _

__The man smiled a toothy grin as he offered out his hand and said, “Lord Jasper Hobbs at your services.”_ _

__Greg stole a glance at John before he took the man’s hand in his own. “Inspector Greg Lestrade,” Greg replied._ _

__Jasper smiled as he brought Greg’s hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it. “You’re a copper? How delightfully interesting.”_ _

__Greg flushed as he could feel his heart bound wildly in his chest. It was a very odd situation because he wished Moriarty was there to deflect the man’s advances. “Uh, thank you,” Greg murmured as he pulled his hand out of Jasper’s grasp._ _

__Jasper smiled as he turned his attention to John. He extended his hand and John took it. Jasper mirrored his actions as he had done to Greg as he brought John’s hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it. “And you are?”_ _

__"Umm…Doctor John Watson," John said flushed as he began to feel the heat run through his body. Looking up at Jasper, John took his hand back and placed it is lap. _God man, you're acting like a bloody teenager. Pull yourself together,_ John told himself. Hobbs was a dangerous man and they need to remember that and John now wished Jim hadn't left them. "It's nice to meet you,” John said, sounding awkward, looking around at all the people dancing and chatting with each other as he tried to avoid further conversation with the man. He hoped the man would just take the hint and leave them alone. All John wanted was to stay under the radar and wait for Moriarty’s master plan to kick in so they could grab this thing and go home, back to 221b and to Sherlock. _Sherlock, Christ I hope you're okay,_ John thought to himself._ _

__Jasper smiled as he took the empty sit next to John. “I do hope you I’m not intruding but I must say that I don’t think I’ve ever seen you two here before.”_ _

__Greg and John exchanged a glance, unsure of what to say. “Well, this is a first for us,” Greg said, trying to keep his cool._ _

__“Oh, is that so? In that case would you be interesting in a tour?” Jasper’s smile looked like it was genuine but his eyes spoke of something darker at play._ _

__“I…uh…”_ _

__Greg was interrupted as a hand was placed on his shoulder, “Jasper, you old pervert. These two belong to me.”_ _

__Jasper laughed but it sounded hollow. “Can’t blame a guy for trying, Jimmy,” Jasper said as he stood. He looked down at John and lightly caressed John’s cheek with the back of his hand. “They are rather interesting.” John flinched back from the touch and glared up at the man. Jasper smirked, “Oh, and such fire. How wonderful for you.”_ _

__“Quite,” Moriarty sneered, “Now, if you’ll please excuse us.”  
Jasper nodded. “Yes, of course. Whatever you need, Jimmy. Just let me know.” Jasper gave a wink to John and Greg before disappearing into the crowd. _ _

__Greg and John watched the man walk away before turning to Moriarty. “What the fuck was that about?”_ _

__“He likes strong men...so he can break them,” Moriarty murmured as he took the chair next to Greg._ _

__“Christ,” Greg whispered. “We were just sitting here…”_ _

__“That’s rather the point,” Moriarty pointed out. “You came here with me and I left. Never thought he would target you right off.”_ _

__“Where the bloody hell did you go?” John demanded._ _

__“To make sure everything was set in place,” Moriarty replied. “Now, would one of you care to dance so I can tell you what will be your task?” Neither man moved. “Fine, Johnny boy, you first.”_ _

__“What if he comes back?” Greg asked panicky._ _

__“I’ll keep an eye on you but if he does you must engage him. Make it seems like nothing is wrong. Besides, it is his ball after all.” Moriarty stood and walked around to John. He held out his hand and said, “Shall we, pet?”_ _

__"I’m not your pet,” John said with annoyance as he took Moriarty’s hand and stood up from his chair. The criminal led the good doctor to the dance floor and pulled him close. John's heart was pounding in his chest like a jack hammer as he felt the warmth of Moriarty's body start to envelop his own heat. _God, this madman doesn't play fair,_ John thought as he tried to get himself under control. Moriarty had one hand on John's lower back and the other enclosed around the doctor’s hand. "Umm...right...about this plan of yours…you can start explaining to me at anytime... errr, ahh,” John moaned because the criminal’s hand crypt down his back to squeeze his right ass cheek. John was caught off guard and Moriarty took the opportunity to press his thigh into John's crotch. "Mmmf," John tried to muffle the sound but couldn't as Jim started to move his leg so that it was now rubbing up against the doctor’s clothed covered cock. "St…stop…ahh…you crazed nutter…please don’t…"John whimpered into Moriarty shoulder._ _

__“What’s the matter, Johnny boy?” Moriarty purred into John’s ear. “Cat got your tongue?”_ _

__John pulled back enough to growl into Moriarty’s ear, “No, but in this case I think my defense would be the devil made me do it would suffice.”_ _

__Moriarty laughed, actually and full hearted at the doctor’s words. “How delightfully naïve of you, pet.”_ _

__John glared at the man. “Go back to hell where you belong, Jim,” John snapped. He started to pull away but Jim pulled him closer into him._ _

__“Oh, don’t be like that, Johnny,” Moriarty huffed. “We both know you enjoy this.” Moriarty leaned in closed as they continued to dance around the floor. “I could give you the world on a silver platter, Johnny. You and Gregory would never want for anything ever again.” When the music stopped playing Moriarty pulled away from John. “Come here.” He grabbed the doctor’s hand and walked him out a side door out onto the patio where the crisp night air greeted them. Moriarty walked over to the side railing and leaded arms on it. “We aren’t so different, you and I.”_ _

__John snorted as he joined Moriarty at his side. “That’s where you’re wrong. We are very much different, Jim.”  
“Oh, you think so,” Moriarty asked as he gazed out into the garden. _ _

__“I know so,” John replied as he too looked out onto a lovely garden full of red and pink rose bushes._ _

__Moriarty suddenly turned to John and took the doctor’s hands into his own. “Even the devil was an angel at one point.”_ _

__John didn’t know how to respond to that. Instead he turned his gaze away from the intense dark ones gaze at him and said, “Jim, we just can’t…”_ _

__Moriarty didn’t want to hear of it. Instead he pressed his lips to John’s to force any doubt out of the good doctor’s mind. When he finally pulled away, Moriarty placed his forehead against John’s and said softly, “Just say the word, Johnny, and we can end this little suicide mission. I’ll take you and Gregory somewhere tropical. I hear Tahiti is nice this time of year.”_ _

__John felt so overwhelmed. It was almost to much for him to comprehend right now. "Jim, I..." John paused to considered his words carefully as looked at Moriarty who staring right back him with big puppy dog eyes. "I can't just run away with you." Moriarty just looked into John's  eyes and it felt like he was looking into the good doctor's very soul. "I'm sorry I..." is all John could get out before Moriarty was attacking his mouth with his own. It was a brutal and fierce kiss. Nothing but tongue and teeth. John finally gave in and found him returning the kiss with just has much urgency, fisting his hands in the lapels of Moriarty's suit jacket pulling him close. John pushed them until Moriarty's back hit the concrete wall of the house. When Moriarty gave a grunt of a approval John bit his lip and pulled off needed air. "Christ," John huffed, looking down at the criminal's lips that were swollen and puffy. He couldn't rationalize any of it but all John knew is that he needed more. Of what, he wasn't sure but for now this would do._ _

__Moriarty was panting but smiling maniacally the moment John pulled away. Licking his lip, he hummed at the taste of his blood and the fact that John was the one to make him bleed. "My, my, Doctor Watson, I do believe you've rather shown your hand there," he mocked. He grabbed onto John's arms and spun him around, pinning John between him and the wall. His mouth was at John's neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave a mark._ _

__John was wrathing in his hands, moaning and bucking his hips into the criminal's leg to gain more friction. He knew he should fight this. Back Moriarty down before it went to far but at the moment he didn't care. "Jesus," John breathed out._ _

__Moriarty smirked against John's neck and purred, "Not quite but I cherish the thought, Johnny boy." Moriarty's hand moved down the front of John's stomach. It came to rest on the front of the doctor's trousers. "Exquisite," Moriarty hummed as felt how hard John was. So, Moriarty began to knead the doctor as he continued his assault on marking John so everyone would know that the criminal had been here._ _

__"Fuck…please…I need – I need more," John moaned as Jim continued to stroke along the front of the doctor's trousers. John couldn't stop himself as his hips started to move on their own accord, trying to get more friction from Moriarty's hand. John heard the madman growl as he bit into John's neck before letting go and pulling back to give a sadistic grin. Moriarty started to unfasten John's trousers so he could get a hand around the good doctor's cock. Once undone, Moriarty pushed John's trousers down a bit so they resting around his thighs. "Shit, Jim...please," John murmured, trying to keep quiet so no one would walk out on them. Wanting more, John pushed his hips into Moriarty’s and grinded as his cock rubbed up against the front of Jim’s trousers, loving the fact of how hard Moriarty was too._ _

__Moriarty pulled away and cooed, “Such a selfish pet you are, Johnny. But, I do love taking care of my pets.” Moriarty dropped to his knees licked the tip of John’s cock. John jumped and whined which turned Moriarty on even more. “Tell me you want me.”_ _

__John groaned when Moriarty licked the tip of his cock again. “Fuck, I want you, Jim.”_ _

__“That’s a good boy,” Moriarty purred as he took John’s cock into his mouth. He hummed around the doctor’s cock making him trust his hips forward. Moriarty was pleased as he started to bob his head back and forth, taking John’s cock to the back of his throat and back to the tip with his tongue gliding on the bottom._ _

__“You fucking tease,” John hissed out and fisted his hands in Moriarty’s hair._ _

__Moriarty chuckled as he began to pick up speed and loving the fact that John was petty in his hands._ _

__*****_ _

__Greg was still sitting at the table by himself and looking out on the dance floor. His brow furrowed with concern when he did not see Moriarty or John anymore. “That son of a…”Greg began to say as he went to stand but suddenly Jasper appeared and sat in the spot John was in just moments ago._ _

__“Fancy a drink, Inspector?” Jasper asked, holding two wine glasses with a red liquid, one in each hand. He stared at the one in his left hand and admired it like it was a piece of fine art. “Chateau Latour 2000, a Bordeaux Red Blend from Pauillac, Brodeaux, France.” He smiled at Greg as he held out the glass for Greg to take. Greg hesitated before reaching out and taking it from him. Jasper held up his own glass like he was giving a toast. “To new friends,” he said before cleeking their glasses together._ _

__Greg followed Jasper lead as the man took a sip so did he. “Wow, that’s amazing.”_ _

__Jasper smiled as he placed his glass down on the table. “I should hope so for over $1,000 a bottle.”_ _

__Greg was taking another sip and choked. He had some dribble down his chin and tried to wipe his away with his hand. “Sorry,” he said softly._ _

__Jasper chuckled and said, “No, it’s quite alright, Inspector. It is rather amusing actually.”_ _

__Greg frowned at him. “Well, I am glad I can be so entertaining to you,” Greg huffed as he stood. “But, if you accuse I must go look for my friends.” Greg started to walk away but was grabbed by the wrist and spun back into Jasper’s arms._ _

__“One dance and I’ll let you be,” Jasper promised._ _

__Greg could tell the man was trying to be sincerer enough but his eyes told a different story. Somehow Greg felt like they didn’t go with his facially features. There was something off about the man but Greg couldn’t figure it out. “Please, I just want to go find them.” Something dark flashed across Jasper’s face and if Greg would have blinked he would have missed it. But, he did see it and for some reason it scared the hell out of him._ _

__Jasper smiled at Greg. “Alright but you own me a dance since I brought you a drink.”_ _

__Greg nodded. “Agreed,” Greg agreed only to get away from the lunatic._ _

__Jasper released him and Greg was weaving his way passed the other guest and moving swiftly towards a side door. _Air. I need air,_ his mind kept repeating over and over. Greg finally made it outside and onto a patio. He was thankful to be away from the man. There was something odd about him. Greg could sense it but he just couldn’t figure it out. Almost lost in complete thought, Greg was suddenly pulled back when he heard the sound of someone moaning. Greg turned and walked slowly towards the sound. _ _

__What he saw next made him both angry and horny. Moriarty was on his knees in front of John, head bobbing back and forth as the criminal sucked on John’s cock. John’s hands fisted into Moriarty’s jet black hair as he moaned, “Christ Jim, I’m going to cum.” Moriarty’s head moved faster and soon John cried out quickly to cover his mouth to muffle any other noises he was making.  
Greg felt heat in his cheeks from anger and embarrassment. It was hot watching John cum at the hands of the criminal. Why was it so damn hot? Greg shook his head, knowing it didn’t matter. They were here to do a job not to be Moriarty’s personal toy pleasure. He stepped out so they could see him and snapped, “You fucking prick.” _ _

__Moriarty sucked every drop of cum from John like he was sucking out poison from a snake bite. Finally he let John’s cock fall from his mouth and stood to his feet, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Gregory, but it seems I was a little preoccupied.”  
Greg charged forward and slammed Moriarty against the wall. “I should fucking kill you for that,” the Inspector snarled. _ _

__Moriarty giggled. “I believe, darling, what I heard was, “I should suck you for that,” coming from your lushes lips. Did you want Daddy to suck you off too? How rude of me not to offer you as well,” Moriarty cooed as he reached out and started to undo Greg’s trousers._ _

__For a moment Greg just stood there about ready to let Moriarty do it whatever he wanted to him but suddenly his vision started to blur. He released Moriarty and slowly backed away holding his head. “What the fuck is happening?”_ _

__John had put himself away and went into Doctor mode. "What's happening Greg?"_ _

__“I’m afraid you’ve been drugged,” Jasper said, stepping out from beyond the shadows. “You see I couldn’t just let you boys go…not again.”_ _

__John rushed forward and held onto Greg as he helped the man lay down on the ground. He glared up at Jasper and asked, “What do you mean by, not again?”_ _

__“Well, I had to figure out how I was going to get you here and then it accrued to me. What better way to get you here then to have you hand delivered personally by London’s most dangerous man?” Jasper said, ignoring John’s question._ _

__Moriarty glared at the man. “I will have you skinned for this,” Moriarty snarled._ _

__“I don’t think so, Jimmy, but you can sure try,” Jasper said as a group of his own men swarmed in around them. “Try not to make a mess when you bleed on my patio.”_ _

__John held onto Greg as he watched the men surround them. _God, what was Hobbs talking about, "You see I couldn't just let you boys go... Not again." What the hell was that about?_ John thought to himself before it all clicked in his brain. "Marcus...you were the buyer...oh God..."John got out as he started to shake still clutching onto Greg. John could help the look on his face as he watched Greg's lifeless body. _I can't do this again,_ John thought painfully to himself, shaking his head and turning his attention back to Moriarty before saying, "Please, Jim. Do something. Anything to stop this." John looked at Jasper and the sadistic bastard was eyeing John as if he was just served up on a silver platter. All the fight at that moment had left the good doctor's body. _ _

__Red lights suddenly appeared on Moriarty's chest. He looked down then back up at Jasper and said, "This is a very unwise decision on your part, Jasper."_ _

__Jasper let out a dark sounding laugh. "Oh, please. You're only mift because I've beaten you. The great James "no one ever gets to me and no one ever will" Moriarty. Well, if I recall I did get to you, Jimmy. Once upon a time ago but that's all in the past."_ _

__Moriarty narrowed his eyes. "What's that suppose to mean?"_ _

__"I'm sure you'll figure it out if you live long enough," Jasper said, snapping his fingers. A bullet hit Moriarty in the left shoulder. He went down with a thud._ _

__John heard the shot and snapped out of the fog like state he was in as looked and seen Moriarty drop to the ground. "Jim," John yield, trying to get to his feet to see if Moriarty was still alive. Once John stood up Jasper’s men grabbed him by his arms. "No! Get the fuck off of me," John growled, trying to break free of the thug's grip. Jasper smiled as he walked over to the soldier and put a hand on his chin to make John look at him. John felt like spitting in the man's face but knew that would be a bit not good seeing how they would probably shoot him for it. "You sick bastard. I hope you die a slow death," John snarled as he stared daggers into Jasper’s dark soulless eyes._ _

__Jasper smiled down at John and said, "Such fire still left in you. I'll be sure to savor it before taking you a part. " Jasper leaned forward and kissed John on the forehead. He smirked as the soldier flinched away. "Take him and the Inspector to my plane. Make sure they're comfortable before we lift off."_ _

__"No, Jim!" John shouted as he continued to struggle. Two other men bent down and picked Greg up off the ground and carried them out of sight._ _

__Jasper walked over and crouched down next to Moriarty. The criminal was holding his hand over his chest to try and stop the bleeding. "I'm surprised at you, Jimmy. I thought you would know this was a trap. I mean you really thought you could steal from me. ME!" Jasper shouted the last word forcing Moriarty to flinch. Jasper laughed. "But, alas your time is up, Jimmy. I've beaten you. Me and I can promise you I'll be sure that your boys will never forget it."_ _

__Moriarty reached up a hand and gripped onto Jasper's suit jacket. "Go to h - hell," Moriarty choked out._ _

__Jasper gripped his hand around Moriarty's and pulled it off. He pulled out a gun from inside his jacket and pointed it at Moriarty's forehead. "After you, old friend."_ _

__Just then shots were fired and Jasper disappeared. When Moriarty blinked again Moran was hovering over him and saying, "Hold on, Jim. I'm going to get you out of here. Just hold on."_ _

__Moriarty groaned when he was suddenly lifted into a black car. He hated it because he was getting blood all over his seats. It was a bitch to try and clean off. "Johnny... Gregory..." Moriarty managed to say as he started to feel cold. Why was he so cold?_ _

__"Just hold on, Jim," Moran murmured._ _

__"Where?" Moriarty breathed out._ _

__Moran sighed. "Jasper got away. There gone, Jim."_ _

__Moriarty laid back and slowly closed his eyes. He made a promise to keep them safe. _I'll find you and I'll kill him. I swear it._ That was the last thing Moriarty remembers before the darkness greeted him like an old friend_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun but I'm sure after you read it that you know what will be coming next. ;)

Mycroft entered the sitting room of 221B and frowned. Neither John nor Greg was anywhere to be seen. He wasn’t for sure what to think until he walked around the corner and found Sherlock unconscious in the kitchen. “Christ, Sherlock,” Mycroft gasped as he rushed over and saw that his brother was breathing. _That’s a good sign,_ he noted. The next thing he noticed was Sherlock’s hands were bound behind his back and cuffed with Greg’s handcuffs. Mycroft frowned and started to pat Sherlock’s cheek as he said, “Sherlock, wake up. What happened? Where are John and Greg?” 

Sherlock groaned as he started to regain consciousness, mind fuzzy from the drugs Sherlock tried to say, 'Moriarty,' but it came out, "Mo...Mori…arty," is all he could manage. Sherlock knew that it was good enough for his brother to understand at least. They had to find Moriarty because the madman had John and Lestrade and was doing God knows what to them. Sherlock tried to clear his mind of the haze but it was becoming more difficult by the minute. Not to mention his wrists hurt from the handcuffs. Looking up at his brother Sherlock said, "He has them. Please, can you un...uncuff me…"

Mycroft’s eyes grew wide at the mere thought of Moriarty taking John and Greg. “Jesus Christ,” Mycroft huffed as he turned, wiping his hand over his face. That’s when he saw Sherlock’s small tool bag on the table. He set his umbrella against the wall as he picked the little tool kit and opened it. There was a key thankfully inside, so Mycroft walked around behind Sherlock and crouched down to unlock the handcuffs. When they were removed he stood and placed the handcuffs in his pocked as he walked back around to face Sherlock. “What happened, Sherlock?” 

Sherlock rubbed his his wrists as he stared at Mycroft for a moment before saying, "I came home to the flat to find John and Lestrade in the kitchen wearing tailor-made suits. I asked where they were going and Lestrade informed me that they where invited to a ball. I tried to get more information out of them when Moran knocked on the door to pick them up for said ball." Sherlock paused to shake his head because he found it distasteful Moran was even in his flat. Unsure how much time had passed. _How long was I unconscious?_ Sherlock thought to himself. Deciding he had wasted enough time so he stood as he continued. "I went to lung at the man when you’re darling Lestrade grabbed me by the arms as he forced me into this chair and cuffed me to it. I argued for them to release me and I told them I would tell you of their plans as soon as I uncuffed myself if they left with Moriarty. Moran decided against that idea and stuck me in the neck with a syringe filled with most likely Ketamine and that is how we got here." Sherlock rubbed a hand over his face as he watched the series of expressions form on his brother's face.

Mycroft was called the Iceman for many reasons. He came across as unfeeling, unkind, and emotionless. He could keep his cool when it came to his anger because it was a sign of weakness. Being the Government Official that he was, he had to be trained not giving in to his emotions like any normal person. Because of this people referred to him as a machine. However, when it came to Sherlock it was always a challenge. Sherlock knew how to push the right buttons to get a reaction out of Mycroft every single time. But, at this very instinct he was livid. He couldn’t believe what Sherlock was telling him was the truth. It just couldn’t be. Why would John and Greg do this? It made no sense to him. Moriarty was a wolf in sheep’s wool. If anyone would know that it would be John. Mycroft was pacing back and forth now trying to make sense of this but without talking to John or Greg about it all his mind could do was wonder if they were alright. Finally, Mycroft turned to Sherlock and said, “Do you have any idea of where this ball might be?” 

"Unfortunately I don't have a clue where it's located. Neither of them said anything about where it was while they were here. Moriarty would have never given John or Greg any information on where they were going, just in case they were smart enough to inform us on where the ball was held. They mostly had no idea who it was for until he told them and that was probably on the way there if not then at the door," Sherlock said, looking up at his brother as he paced back and forth. Sherlock couldn't understand why John and Greg fell into Moriarty’s web so easily. John should have known what the madman was like but yet it's as if they were both blind by something neither of them could admit too. _What is Moriarty's end game here? If he wanted both John and Greg, why not just take them when Marcus had them?_ Sherlock thought to himself, shaking his head at the idea. "This is tedious. We cannot waste our time on trying to find information out when we have nothing to go on. We need help.” 

Just then there came a loud bang from down stairs. Both brothers rushed to the door and opened it to find Moran carrying a wounded Moriarty. “Please, help us.” 

Sherlock was about to invite them in when Mycroft stopped him. “Not until you tell us what happened to John and Gregory.” 

“If he dies we all will not be able to find out anything,” Moran retorted angrily. 

Sherlock pushed Mycroft back and invited them in. “What happened?” 

“He was shot,” Moran said as he lay Moriarty down on the couch. 

“Obviously,” Sherlock scoffed. “Why did he end up shot?” 

“Because, it seems we walked into a trapped,” Moriarty choked out. “Now, I need some hot water, some rags, a pair of pliers and some alcohol.” 

“Christ, Jim. I thought you were still out. You shouldn’t be talking,” Moran huffed. 

“Shut it, Seb and do as I say,” Moriarty said weakly. He watched as Moran and Sherlock went to go get the stuff he needed to get the bullet out. He then looked over at Mycroft. “We went to Lord Jasper Hobbs Mansion,” Moriarty explained. 

Mycroft felt his heart stop. “Are you talking about the leader of the Hobbs family crime syndicate?” 

“The one and the same,” Moriarty replied weakly. “You know you and Gregory seem so much a lot.” 

“Why were you there, Moriarty?” Mycroft snapped, ignoring Moriarty’s comment. 

When Moran and Sherlock returned, Moran helped Moriarty take off his shirt. “They owned me for saving their lives. It was a small favor. We were going to steal a statue from Jasper but I never dreamed it would be a set up.” 

Moran held up the pliers to Moriarty’s wound and said, “Deep breath, Jim.” 

“Do it,” Moriarty snapped. Moran reached into the bullet wound forcing Moriarty to bite back his screams of pain. He almost passed out but Moran finally pulled the bullet out. Sherlock handed Moran the bottle of alcohol and Moran poured some of it on the wound. Moriarty hissed out in pain. Then he took the bottle and began to drink to help numb the pain sense he didn’t have any pain killers. 

Mycroft took a step forward and said, “Why was it a set up?” 

Moriarty pulled the bottle away from his lips and looked from Sherlock to Mycroft and then sighed. “Because, he was the buyer,” Moriarty slurred out. 

It took Sherlock a minute to register Moriarty’s words. "No...How...How you let them be taken," Sherlock shouted as he charged at Moriarty but was stopped by Moran who shoved him back. Sherlock steadied himself and glared at Moriarty. "This is all you're doing. If you hadn't taken John and Lestrade with you to that ball then they would still be safely here and not with a madman who wants to use them for unspeakable things." Sherlock was furious and wanted to break every bone in Moriarty’s body very slowly so he could feel the pain Sherlock was feeling at the moment. "I should go get John's gun and shoot you again," Sherlock snarled, stepping closer to where Moriarty laid out on the couch. He stopped suddenly when Moran pulled a gun out on him.

Moran held the gun steadily at Sherlock’s face. “Back off,” Moran warned. 

Moriarty took another swing of alcohol and did his best to focus on Sherlock. “First of all I did not let that son of a bitch take them. He shot me and then took them.” Moriarty’s held was throbbing and he was it so much pain but he he’d been through much worse. Right now John and Greg needed him. “Second of all if it wasn’t for Sebby here I would be dead and we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” He looked at Moran and said, “It needs to be stitched up.” Moran nodded and turned, giving Sherlock a warning glare before he rushed out the door.

“Why does it matter? We know who took them,” Mycroft scoffed. 

Moriarty looked over at him and said, “Because the way Jasper talked to me.” 

“I don’t understand,” Sherlock snapped. “You said…” 

“I KNOW WHAT I SAID,” Moriarty shouted angrily. He hissed in pain and was relieved when Moran returned with a needle and string. “I’ve known Jasper for a very long time but in the past few years he has acted differently. I just thought it was age and didn’t think anything else on it. Until tonight,” Moriarty said as he prepared himself for Moran sticking the needle through his skin. 

“You calmed that this was a step up,” Mycroft recalled. “Why?” 

“The ball was a set up for me to go there and somehow he knew I’d bring them,” Moriarty thought about it for a moment and recalled the camera in the cell. “Marcus had a camera set up in the cell. I think it was a live feed to the buyer.” It was the only thing that made sense. 

“Alright, we get that,” Sherlock huffed, “But, there is still one thing I don’t understand. If Jasper isn’t who you calm he is then who the hell is he?” 

At that moment Moran stopped and stared at his boss. Moriarty was to out of it in the car to say anything but right now he wanted to know. He needed to know. 

Moriarty sighed before he said, “In order to understand why he did this I need to explain our history. It was years ago even before you Sebby that I had another man at my side. I trusted him like no other but when it came down to it he wanted to take over everything I built. So, I murdered his wife and son by setting their house on fire. He tried to rush back in and save them but he died to or so I thought.” He paused for a moment to let the information sink in. “The man was known as Raymond Rhodes. He was ex-military in special ops and a downright killing machine. However, he can be very creative with his torture technique.” 

“Sounds like you admire him,” Moran scoffed. 

“Sebby, don’t be like that. I said we had a history but that died the moment I thought he did,” Moriarty replied. Then he looked up at Sherlock. “It seems he underwent surgery to make himself look like Jasper and was just sitting on the sidelines until now.” 

"Indeed you burned his world to the ground and now this Jasper/Raymond, whoever the hell he is, as Greg and John at his mercy." Sherlock paused to shake his head to think what John and Greg have worked through to get this point just to be put through the same hell once more may break them beyond repair. "But none of that matters now. We need to find them," Sherlock grumbled, looking at Moriarty and then at Mycroft who Sherlock could tell was displeased at his suggestion. Knowing this would be a long shot in the dark Sherlock cleared his throat before saying, "Unfortunately, as much it displeases me to say I think we need to work together. So, I’m sure if we combined our resources we may be able to find them faster. Now, with that said, are you two willing to give it a try? John and Greg lives depend upon whether or not we can put the chaos between the four of us in the past, even if it's just for the time being."

Moriarty smiled up at Sherlock as he pointed at Mycroft and said, “I’m willing if he is.”

Everyone turned and looked at Mycroft who looked displeased with the notion. He didn’t want Moriarty to work with the master criminal but they couldn’t do this without him. “If I must but I’m going to keep you on a very short leash,” Mycroft snarled. 

Moriarty giggled as he replied, “Do I get a matching collar to go with it?” 

Mycroft took a step forward only for Moran to point the gun in his face. “You know me, boss. Whatever you say,” Moran said calmly. 

“That a boy, Sebby,” Moriarty praised. “Now, help me up.” 

“Sir, if I may…that is a really unwise decision with just being shot,” Moran informed. 

“Poppycock,” Moriarty huffed, waving Moran concerns away. “I’m fine. I made a promise,” Moriarty said as he stood on his shaky legs, “And I intend to keep it.” 

“Which was what exactly?” Sherlock asked. 

“To keep them safe,” Moriarty snipped. Moran grabbed Moriarty around his lower back and let Moriarty drape his arm over Moran’s neck. “Like I said, Sherlock, this was not my intent. I didn’t have a clue and that just pissing me off.” Moriarty’s voice grew deeper and more threatening. He looked like he was ready to kill even when he wasn’t fit to stand. “Now, let’s get the hell out of here and to a more secured location before that slithering serpent tries to finish me off,” Moriarty said as he and Moran headed for the door. 

Mycroft and Sherlock share a glance before they too headed out of 221B with only one thing on their minds. They needed to save Greg and John from their terrible fate by slaying the evil serpent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as we did writing it. I can't wait to see what happened next. Thank you so much for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got a new chapter up. We hope you enjoy this chapter.

John struggled and all he could to not make it easy as they man handled him to the plane. "They are going to find us and then you're going to regret taking us," John huffed out as they came to the stairs to board the plane. The men holding him laughed as they pushed John forward. 

"Wait," one of Jasper’s goons said as he came up behind John and the two men that held him. "We need to cuff this one," the man said as the two men holding John pulled his wrist together and cuffed them. The man ushered John onto the plane and pushed him into a seat a little too hard for the good doctor's liking.

"You son of a bitch," John snarled as the man began to buckled him in. 

"Stay like the good obedient pet you are. Wouldn't want to make your master upset now, would we?" The man said with a grin as pulled on John’s seat belt to make sure it was secure so the ex-soldier wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon before the man walked out of the plane.

"Piss off," John growled loud enough that he knew the man heard him. John's heart sank in his chest as he watched two other of Jasper’s men carry Greg who was unconscious onto the plane and placed him into the seat across from the one the doctor was sitting in. _Christ, mate, what did we get ourselves into,_ John thought to himself. The men strapped Greg into the seat and turned to leave the plane. "Greg, can you hear me?" John asked concernedly for his friend.

“Oh, I wouldn’t waste your breath, Dr. Watson,” Jasper said as he stepped onto the plane. He walked over to Greg and caressed the DI’s cheek with the back of his finger tips. “The Inspector was given Rohypnol. I’m sure with your profession you know what that is and so you know he will not be waking up until we have landed.” 

"Don't touch him," John snarled at Jasper as he pulled on his cuffs and struggled in seat. This monster had no right to touch Greg and John was going to try every time to stop it from happening. Even if it that meant John had to use himself as a distraction. "Is that what you're into? Having pets that can't fight back?"

“On the contrary, Doctor Watson,” Jasper said as he looked over at John as he kept caressing Greg’s cheek. “I knew how panicked the Inspector would be after his little ordeal with Marcus. So, in my opinion this was the best course of action to transport him without him hurting himself or my men.” Jasper’s hand slid into Greg’s hair and the DI gave a small moan. This pleased Jasper as he smiled down at his unconscious little captive as the ideas just began to fluid his mind. 

"Yes, I guess he would be considering the sick fuck tortured and raped him," John said grimly thinking back on how small Greg looked when Marcus was done with him. God only knows what this madman is going to put them through.

Jasper looked from Greg to John. "Quite. It was very distasteful. If I would have known I wouldn't have agreed with his terms." He pulled his hand away and moved forward until he stood beside John's seat, out of leg's reach. "I saw it all, Doctor Watson. What Marcus did to Inspector Lestrade and what Kenneth did to you." Jasper let the words fall off his tongue as he gave a deep frown. "I'm surprised they gave you a drug when your so sexually active. I mean Inspector Lestrade got you to cum in your trousers like a bloody teenager." He smiled wickedly and said, "Wonder if I could do the same." 

John shifted in his seat under the intense gaze of Jasper. "Don't count on it, you sick fuck," John said staring daggers at Jasper who was creeping closer to him. _Christ, what is with these psychopaths?_ John thought to himself angry as Jasper placed a hand on John's thigh. He flinched away from the unwanted touch and growled out, "Don't touch me."

Jasper chuckled as John flinched away and tried to seem threatening. His gripped tightened to the point he knew it would leave a bruise on John’s skin. “If you value your friend’s life I wouldn’t back talk me and I’m not talking about the DI.” He leaned in closer to John, a sinister smile on his face. “Don’t forget I tricked James Moriarty to get you here. I’m much cleverer then him and of the Holmes brothers.” He gripped onto John’s face and snarled, “So, don’t even think for one second I won’t hurt you because I will if you force my hand too. I don’t want to do that though. I’m not like Moriarty or Marcus. I really do care but if you force my hand I will not have a choice but to punish the other.” 

“Sir, uh, we are getting ready to take off,” one of his henchmen said. 

Jasper stared into John’s blue orbs another moment before releasing his face. “Very good, JT.” He moved to sit in the chair on the opposite side of John and buckled himself in. “I hope you enjoy warmer claimants, Doctor Watson,” He said as the plane started to move. 

John was not easy shaken but with the threat to Sherlock hit a sensitive nerve "I...I'm sorry. Don't hurt him over my mistake....please…" John stammered a bit shaken up as lowered his head in submission. That was the last thing John wanted was for Sherlock to get hurt by this sadistic bastard. John didn't know anything about Jasper but if he can out smart Moriarty then there was something to fear.

When the plane was up in the air Jasper unbuckled himself and turned his chair to face John. He had so many unspeakable things on his mind of what he’d like to do to that sandy hair blue eye doctor and that silver hair fox Inspector but because of what Marcus done to them; he needed to take this slow. “Again, I don’t want to hurt anyone but that really depends on you, Doctor Watson, and on Inspector Lestrade.” He turned his gaze to the unconscious DI and smiled. “He really is beautiful when he’s asleep, isn’t he?” He looked back at John and could tell the Doctor was struggling to cope with his situation. _He really does fear me. That’s good. Smart,_ Jasper thought to himself. But, he needed to gain a little trust so he said, “I can see those wheels spinning in your head, Doctor Watson. Is there anything on your mind you wish to ask me?” 

Thinking to himself carefully three was one thing on his mind so with a deep breath he said softly, "I do have a question..." He paused to look between Jasper and Greg, unsure how to ask what was on his mind. Deciding he just needed to get it out so he cleared his throat and said, "Why…Us." Looking over at Jasper the good doctor continued. "Why do you want us so badly?" John wasn't sure if it was something he should be asking but he had to know what everyone found so fascinating about himself and Greg. It's not like they were special. But yet they attracted these demented men and John couldn't understand why. It was almost as though the Good Doctor and the DI were the electrified zapper that all the insects were attracted to.

Jasper steadied John for a moment, weighing if he should reveal who he was and decided why not. It wasn’t like he could fight back if he had the desire to try. Not with his friend out like a light. “First of all I’m not Jasper Hobbs.” 

John’s brow furrowed as he seemed confused by this. Because Moriarty was more than convinced he knew who this man was. “Then, who are you?” 

The man stood and walked over to John, looming over him he said, “My name is Raymond Rhodes. Once upon a time ago I worked for James Moriarty. I was a soldier, like you, but I was special ops and I was damn good at it. However, when you work with the likes of Moriarty things aren’t always as black and white as it may seem. He forced my hand to make a choice and it seems I made the wrong one. So, he murdered my wife and son in a house fire. I rushed in to try to save them.” He closed his eyes then. “I can still hear them screaming for me but I just couldn’t get through. The fire was hot and it burned me. Then there was silence so I ran out the back. By that time Moriarty and his men were gone.” He opened his eyes to look back down at John. “You know as well as I do how evil a man he is. So, when I saw how taken he was to Sherlock Holmes my next step was clear. I underwent surgery and speech therapy to make myself look and sound like Jasper Hobbs, killing the man and burying his body where no one would ever look to find it. Then, I had Marcus capture Sherlock and to bring him to me but somehow Inspector Lestrade found him.” He paused to look at Greg and wondered if he could get that out of the man or not later. Turning his gaze back to John he said, “As I watched Sherlock with the Inspector I saw a trusted bond forming. I knew then who my next target would be. And then you came along. The way you three interacted with one another, I could just feel the sexual tension between you all. Moriarty was fascinated by you and the Inspector. Why would Sherlock, of all people, want these two men around him? I could see the loyalty right away and the respect you had for him. Two good men in a vast world of darkness,” he hissed as he smiled devilishly. “I knew what I was going to do. It was going to be a long plan but hell I waited this long. I knew Jimmy would come for you and I needed to let him think he had won so he would let his guard down. After that everything just fell into place.” 

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So, this whole thing is just revenge for what Jim Moriarty did to your family," John spat off slowly lifting his head to look up at Raymond. "We are all just pawns in this sick game of yours. And you want me to feel sorry for you?" John shifted back in his seat and shook his head as he started to laugh. "Fat chance in hell of that happening. Christ, you're everything Moriarty is if not worse and a bit crazier. If anything you should be doing this to Jim and not taking us as your bloody play things," John growled. He realized after it left his mouth that he should watch what he was saying but he didn't care anymore. John was tired of all it. Between what happened with Marcus and Kenneth to now, dealing with this crazed nutter it was becoming too much for the good doctor. "You became someone else but you are still a monster. The devil may wear many faces but at the end of the day he is still the devil," John said, staring daggers at Raymond. 

Raymond spun to stand in front of John. He jabbed his fists on either side of John’s head on the seat behind him. His face was twisted in a snarl as he growled, “Who are you to sit there and judge me? ME! After the things you’ve done, Doctor Watson.” He could see John trying to stay in his bravado state but as he looked into the doctor’s eyes he could see the fear. Raymond took a deep calming breath and pulled his arms away. He knelt down in front of John instead of looming over him. “We all have our inner demons we face. They define us by talking to us when we are in the dark, they try to hold our hand when we feel like we want to lose control, they want to be our best friend but we know we can’t walk with them. Because, there would be no turning back wants we take hold, we can never let go.” He turned his gaze away. “I died the day my family did and you know what,” he said as he looked back at John. “I will never regret reaching out and grabbing hold because even if this is purely for revenge. It will be worth it to watch as James Moriarty finally burns.” 

"Wait…All the things I have done? What do you mean by that? I know I'm not an angel and we all have our sins but what could I have done that can compare me to you?" John asked, looking down at Raymond with the intent of trying to understand what the man was talking about. "You want revenge for something terrible that happened. I understand that. Believe me I do but doing this," John paused to gesture with his head between himself and the Inspector. "We had nothing to do with what happened to your family. I'm sorry for your loss but what you're doing now isn't going to bring them back." John shifted in his seat as he looked away from Raymond. The Good Doctor knew it was useless to try and reason with a madman but he had to give it a try, even if it turned out badly. "There is no point to continue to have this conversation with you. I can already see it isn't going to get me very fair," John said softly as he looked at the floor, no longer wanting to give Raymond satisfaction of the defeat and fear that was rolling off of him in waves.

Raymond steadied John’s face. His eyes staring at the doctor’s eyes that were filled will sadness, the wrinkle of his brow, and the deep frown of his lips, it all told him how much the doctor was in distress. He reached up a hand and placed it under John’s chin, lifting his head so he could see the blue orb’s of the doctor’s eyes. “You’re right, Doctor Watson. You have absolutely nothing to do with this. You are just a pawn in a game of madmen. But, so was my family. They had nothing to do with the choices I made and yet they suffered for it. Why?” He began to caress John’s cheek gently. “Because evil will always triumph over good,” he said softly. “You can’t make people into heroes because they don’t exist. A suicide bomber thinks he is doing the right thing for his people and he blows up a building. Why is he wrong? He believes deep inside his heart it is the right thing to do.” He chuckled softly. “My mother, God rest her soul use to say, people aren’t naturally evil nor are they born that way. They must be taught.” He looked up at John and asked, “Do you believe that?” 

John looked into Raymond's eyes as he said, "Yes and no. I believe that it is the person who chooses whether or not they do wrong or right. I was a soldier in war. I was taught how to kill people but I also was taught to save lives. And what was the career I brought home with me?" John cleared his throat before he continued. "Yes, I was given the power to do both. If there was a man shot and dying in front of me I choose whether or not if he lived to see another day. But I choose to save that man's life. And I choose to come home and do well by becoming a doctor so I could continue to save lives and help people." John moved his head so Raymond's hand was no longer touching his cheek. "There are paths we take in life. No one knows how these paths will end. But the way they begin is entirely up to us."

Raymond smiled down at John. He could tell that the doctor full heartily meant every word. He turned and started to walk over to the unconscious Greg. “See that is where you and I defer.” He turned and placed a hand on Greg’s head, stroking it gently. Greg let a small moan escape his lips but Raymond ignored it as he stared at John. “You think you’re so high and mighty because you are a soldier and you can take a life. Yet you are also a doctor, therefore, you have the power so you can save it. That isn’t a sign of being a good man, Doctor Watson. That’s playing God.” He leaned down so his face was just inches for Greg’s but his gaze was still on John. “So, smite me almighty God for I am your fallen son Lucifer and I am here to burn you all.” Raymond turned and kissed Greg on the lips, slowly and sensually.  
"STOP IT!" John growled as he pulled on his cuffs as he struggled in his seat. _This man is insane,_ John thought to himself. This monster had no right to touch Greg and John couldn't stop it from happening. Raymond continued to kiss the DI and it gave John the chills when Greg moaned into it. However when Raymond climbed on top of the Inspector's lap straddling him and fist his hand into Greg’s hair as pulled his head exposing Greg's neck, Raymond licked up it drawing another moan from the DI’s mouth. John just lost it. "He is bloody unconscious for Christ's sake, you sadistic psychopath," John snarled at Raymond as he pulled on his cuffs harder and pushing himself up in the seat, hopping the seat buckle would snap so John could put a stop to this sick twisted game Raymond was trying to play. But John stilled when heard a whimper escape the DI's lips and his eyes grew wide at the realization that it was the good doctor’s name.

Raymond pulled back and stared down at Greg. He turned his head around to look at John and said, “Well, how about that, Doctor Watson? It seems the Inspector fancy’s you.” He turned back around and began to grind on Greg’s lap which rewarded him with more words from Greg. 

“Mmm, that’s it Captain,” Greg moaned low. 

Raymond giggled as he turned back around to John. “I believe I can get him to cum in his trousers if you like, Captain?” Raymond taunted. 

“NO!” John shouted, finally snapping out of his daze. “Leave him alone!” 

“But, he’s so compliant,” Raymond retorted. 

“Because, you drugged him,” John snarled. 

“So wait. Let me get this straight. You want me to leave him alone because he can’t fight back? Why? We both know if he was awake he would be having a panic attack. This way is much better, isn’t it? I could always just give him something to make him complaint to my every command.” 

John was trying to think of anything that could possibly force Raymond’s attention off of Greg. He couldn’t just sit there and watch as this psychopath took advantage of his friend, even if he was right. Greg would be freaking out right now if he were awake. But, still John couldn't just sit there and watch it happen. “You said you’d be kind to us. Was that true or were you just blowing smoke up are arses?” 

“Perhaps a little of both,” Raymond replied as he turned back to Greg. “I could fuck him, you know? It would be so easy.” He turned back to John and said, “But, it seems you have another valid point, Doctor Watson. Now, my question to you is this. If I should stop what I'm doing to Greg right now would you let me do one thing to you right now before we land? If not then I’m going to force him awake and fuck him while you watch.” He smiled wickedly at John. “What’s say you, Captain?” 

John glared draggers at the psychopath. He wanted more than anything to protect Greg from this hell. So, if it meant he'd be forced to do something to protect his friend then so be it. He lowered his head in defeat and asked, "What did you have in mind?" 

"Is that a yes then?" Raymond asked.

John's fist tightened until his knuckles turned white. He wanted scream and curse, he wanted to rip the man's head clean off but he couldn't do anything being bound. _Do what you must to survive so you can see Sherlock again. He'll be there for you. Just live._ John thought before looking up at the madman. "Yes," he hissed through gritted teeth. 

"Excellent," Raymond said as he climbed off Greg's lap. He moved to stand in front of John and said, "I want you to kiss me." 

John was waiting for more but when Raymond didn't say anything more he said, "That's it?" 

Raymond smiled and said, "That's it." 

John couldn't believe it. There had to be more. With his dealings with likes of James Moriarty, there was also something hiding within the fine print. John couldn't trust this man. "There must be a catch." 

Raymond bent down with his face just inches from John’s and said, “I want you to mean it.” 

There it was. John didn’t know if he could stomach it. He was good and pretending but kissing was so intimate. He was unsure of he could. 

“It’s either this or I go back to snogging the Inspector while he moans your name. I’m sure I’ll get him to cum in his trousers,” Raymond mused. 

John glared at Raymond. He would rather chop of his madman’s hands so he would never be able to touch anyone ever again. “You will not touch him.” 

“Then kiss me like you would _him_ ,” Raymond replied. 

John knew exactly who Raymond meant by _him_ and he felt like he wanted to rip the man’s head clean off his body. “Don’t you dare mention anything about him again. Do you understand me? If you do I’ll make this ten times more difficult for you. I don’t care. But, you will leave him out of this.” 

Raymond smirked at him and said, “Understood, my dear Doctor.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to John’s. 

John hesitated for a moment but when he felt Raymond’s tongue press against his lips John parted them to allow Raymond access. The kiss was slow and gentle, their tongues intertwining and John allowing Raymond to take the lead. It was frightening intimate. Even more so when Raymond moaned into John’s mouth with the doctor nibbled at his bottom lip. 

Finally Raymond pulled back and smiled down at John. “Thank you, Doctor Watson. That was more then I was expecting.” 

“Well, will you let us be for now?” John scoffed. 

Raymond nodded. “I will as promised.” Raymond turned and walked back to his own seat. He buckled himself in and pulled out his phone. 

John watched the man for a moment, studying him. He didn’t seem like Moriarty, Sherlock or Mycroft in that moment. The man looked lost and sad. Something John often felt in his life. Well, that was until he met Sherlock. His life changed for the better. Until Moriarty and then Marcus came along but John was a strong man and he got through being in combat while he enemy was shooting at him. He could get through this. Turning his gaze away he looked at Greg. The DI was still out cold and he didn’t know if Greg could handle any of this or if it would break him. He would do anything to keep Raymond from touching his friend. Even if he would give himself up he would. 

Just then the seat belt sign lit up as the plane began to decent. John closed his eyes and kept taking long deep breathes. _Breathe,_ he kept reminding himself. _Just breathe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. It means the world to us.
> 
> I have four short erotic stories here. Just them out.
> 
> https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/3957394  
> https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/396054  
> https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/351521  
> https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/351697


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long but life happens sometimes. But, thank you so much for understanding and continuing to follow us.

They pulled up to an old two story home. From the outside it didn’t look like much but from the inside there was much more to it. Moran helped Moriarty into the building and both men shared a glance of wonder. It wasn’t something they were expecting from how the outside looked. There were men and women in suit walking around and computer equipment everywhere. It was like secret ops special task force that Mycroft controlled. 

Moriarty looked Mycroft up and down and purred, “Well, hello there, Mycroft.” 

“Not on your life, Moriarty,” Mycroft scowled. Suddenly a man stepped in front of Mycroft that was about John’s height, wearing wire frame glasses and balding on the top of his head. “Dr. Wilcox, I want to thank you for coming on such short notice.” 

“Indeed, Mr. Holmes. You know me. My people are very discrete,” Wilcox replied as he smiled at Mycroft. It was a greeting that they always have done. It was more like a code that everything was in place and they were ready to work. No lose ends. It’s what Mycroft respected about the Doctor. Wilcox was assigned to him from the moment he started working for the government and Wilcox did whatever Mycroft asked without question. It was an understanding between the two. Nothing else matter.

“Quite right,” Mycroft said as he turned motioned to Moriarty. “This is James Moriarty. He was recently shot. The bullet was removed and he was stitched up but I’d like for you to make sure it will not get infected. 

“I’m sure I can handle that,” Wilcox said as he tried to get close to Moriarty. However, Moran pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Doctor’s face. “Or he could just die. I’m good with whatever.” 

“Moriarty,” Mycroft huffed. 

Moriarty smiled and said, “Sebby, lower the gun. As much as I hate to admit to it Iceman is right. We need to make sure I will heal properly.” He then looked at Sherlock. “If you want any information of what more I know about Raymond I suggest you follow us. Don’t want to be kept out of the loop after all. I might do something crazy.” 

“I have no intention of being kept out of anything that involves you..." Sherlock broke off as he cleared his throat just realizing what he had just said and how it sounded as the Consulting Detective watched the grin grow across Moriarty's face. Sherlock made a disgusted face as he huffed, "Please, as if. This is about finding John and Lestrade. And I want the whole story, word for word. Every detail you know about the man." Sherlock was now eyeing Jim carefully. Sherlock couldn't let his guard down even with Moriarty injured they still needed to watch every move as he and his brother played this game with the Master Criminal. Sherlock knew Moriarty was always ten steps ahead. But finding John was number one on Sherlock's mind right now and it was clouding his judgment, which Sherlock hated that he was falling victim to such sentiment. But this was his John that needed him. _I will bring him back. I can't not lose him,_ Sherlock thought to himself as he turned to follow Moriarty and Moran.

“Suit yourself, darling,” Moriarty cooed as they made their wall to a back room that looked like a surgery. He was rather pleased with the set up and liked that Sherlock stayed close but Mycroft stayed by the far wall as Moran helped him over to the bed. Moriarty climbed on top and laid back, lifted his shirt so Wilcox could look him over. Moriarty looked to Sherlock and said, “Raymond Rhodes was trained in special ops in hand to hand combat, sniper skills, bomb expert…you name it he could do it. He was a walking time bomb with a few wires crossed. I trusted him with my life until someone else came along and made him a better deal.” 

“What do you mean by better deal?” Sherlock asked as he watched Wilcox checking over Moran’s handy work. It seemed the doctor was satisfied with it but he did put on some new bandages on.

“Everything looks good. He did a hell of a fine job on it. You just need to rest a little bit and you should be fine,” Wilcox said, handing Moriarty two white pills. “Here, take these. It should help.”

Moriarty took them without question and watched the doctor leave the room before putting them into his mouth. He knew that the Holmes brothers wanted his help more than killing him. Besides he knew what vicodin looked like and he didn’t mind it at this point. Being shot was no picnic and he would need to mention it to Johnny when he saw him again. “Someone wanted to take over my enterprise. Everything I’d worked for and they wanted to take it from me. When I found out about Raymond’s betrayal I had to send him a message.” 

“By murdering his family,” Mycroft scowled. 

“It was a pretty damn clear message, wasn’t it?” Moriarty snapped. “You don’t fuck with the spider when you’re already caught in his web. There was no going back from that. So, I did what I must to make it clear.” 

“They were innocent lives,” Sherlock spat out. 

“Careful, Sherlock,” Moriarty mused. “You’re starting to sound like Johnny boy.”

"Stop calling him that. John isn't your pet to play with," Sherlock growled as he stared daggers at Moriarty. Sherlock couldn't stand that Moriarty had a pet name for John, it made him sick. "John is mine and you are only alive because we need you to find Raymond. This is all of your doing. If you didn't take them to a bloody ball they would still be here,” Sherlock spat out looking away from Jim. Sherlock couldn't take this any longer. How could they work with this madman? Sherlock looked over at Mycroft and then back at Jim with disgust. "You killed this man’s family and now he has ours. And I swear to you if he so much as ....." Sherlock couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't bring himself to say the words. Sherlock looked at Moriarty with all the fire in his eyes as he growled, "I will make your death a slow and meticulous one. God help me."

Mycroft placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder because he knew it would ground his little brother to keep him from doing anything irrational. "There is no sense in arguing a mute point with the likes of Moriarty," Mycroft whispered into his brother's ear. "When we get them back and this Raymond is dealt with we will deal with Moriarty then. Until then try to keep your head, brother mine.” 

Moriarty glared at Mycroft, curious as to what he was whispering to Sherlock that was now making the Detective so calm. “Now, now, Mycroft, there will be no plotting my down fall while I am in the room. At least be respectful.” 

Mycroft stared at Moriarty. “Who said that is what I was doing?” 

“Don’t be naïve, Iceman,” Moriarty replied motioning to Sherlock. “Sherlock was about ready to rip my head off. A few words from you and now he is calm. I must say that is a neat treat. Care to share?” 

Mycroft moved closer to the bed and scoffed, “I’d rather see you hanged.” 

Moriarty smiled but it did not reach his eyes. “Well, since we are sharing how we want to watch the other die I could see tying Sherlock to a bed while you shoot him up.” His eyes twinkle at the thought as he cooed, “I can just see his brilliant mind dwelling away with each needle you feed to him.” 

Mycroft’s face turned dark. “That’s never going to happen.” 

“It’s inevitable, Iceman. Do you want to know why? Because you’ll have no other choice,” Moriarty cooed as he sat up more on the bed. “However, if you play by my rules I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement. After all Raymond is doing this because of me. You need my help to get your pets back. So, I guess you’ll have to play or I’ll walk.” 

"You're rules?" Sherlock chuckled at the statement as he shrugged his brother off before he walked over to Moriarty’s bed only to be stopped by Moran who stepped in front of Sherlock before he was close enough. "If you honestly believe that my brother and I will play some sick game with you, you're sadly mistaken." Sherlock growled. _This monster will have no hold over us,_ Sherlock thought briefly to himself as he locked eyes with Moran as the Consulting Detective snarled, "Move out of my way." 

Moran stared back at Sherlock and laughed as he said, "Mate, bloody make me." 

Sherlock stepped back from Moran making it look as if he was backing off before he balled his fist up and launched himself at Moran punching him in the face hard. Moran not expecting such a hard blow from Sherlock who looked like a paperclip staggered back. Now thinking he had the upper hand Sherlock continued his assault on the sniper kneeing him in the gut. 

Moran continued to laugh at the Detective as he fell to his knees. "Is...That…all you got, Nancy Boy?" Moran asked, coughing from the blow. 

Seeing nothing but red now Sherlock punched Moran in the face again and was going to give the bastard another when he was stopped by Mycroft who wrapped his arms around Sherlock and pulled him back away from Moran who was now bleeding from his mouth and nose. "Let go of me this instant, brother. Let me finish what I started," Sherlock shouted, struggling in Mycroft’s grip.

“Sherlock, stop this,” Mycroft barked into his ear. “You need to stop this right now.” Sherlock wasn’t listening however which was angering Mycroft to no end. He needed to think of something, anything to make Sherlock stop this nonsense. “Think of John,” he rasped into his brother’s ear. “Think of Greg. We need to get them back, Sherlock, and as much as I hate to admit to it we need Moriarty’s help into order to do that. You need to keep your wits about you because the longer we stand here and argue the longer it takes for us to get them back home.” 

“Well said, Mycroft,” Moriarty said. 

“Shut it,” Mycroft scoffed at the criminal. “You will help us get them back.” 

Moriarty smiled at him. “But of course. Like I said I made a promise to them,” Moriarty said as paused. He looked at Mycroft and said, “But, I can still watch you two dance.” 

Sherlock was focused on beating the life from Moran's body and couldn't understand why Mycroft wasn't letting him do so. But Sherlock started to lose his fight when Mycroft mention John and Lestrade. _God, he is right and how I hate that he is,_ Sherlock thought as he stopped struggling and huffed out, "We can't let him win, brother dear. Can't you see he's trying to turn this into a game where we are his pawns." Sherlock couldn't let that happen not with the likes of Moriarty. He could picture it now in his head, Moriarty siting on a throne with a crown upon his head as Mycroft and himself heel at his feet like dogs. And made the Consulting Detective sick to his stomach. But they needed to get John and Greg back and Sherlock couldn't see any other way of doing so without Moriarty's help. "So what happens if we don't play along, hmm. What then Moriarty?" Sherlock growled out, staring daggers into the devil's eyes.

Moriarty looked to Moran as the sniper slowly stood to his feet. The Master Criminal wasn't pleased by any means seeing Moran's blood dripping down his face. However, he delighted that his sniper didn't fight back. He was good at following orders and Moriarty would need to reward him later for it. Moriarty turned his gaze to Sherlock and said, "How about this. I will walk and get them back myself. I'm perfectly capable going about getting a team together and I'm sure Raymond will be contacting me to gloat in my face so I'll have a close confirmation of his location." He smiled when he saw the brothers shift slightly which meant he held their attention. "However, if you want to be included, in exchange for my help to get them back, I want a favor from both of you. A simple, I. O. U." 

Sherlock knew that's what this was all about. Moriarty wanted to use them to do his bidding. Sherlock couldn't fathom what the monster wanted in return but it couldn't be good. Sherlock felt his brother let go of him and back away. _Of course he wants Mycroft influence in the British Government,_ Sherlock thought briefly as he tried to calm down and focus on what he was going to say because there was no other choice then to agree to the terms of the game. Sherlock breathed in deep and closed his eyes before opening them back up to be met with Moriarty who was looking back at Sherlock with a look of smug that said he won and that he had beat Sherlock and Mycroft. Sherlock shook his head exposing the defeat as he said, "Fine. Whatever it is you require, we just want them back safe and sound."

Moriarty looked to Mycroft who seemed conflicted by the terms of the agreement. "Well, Iceman? What's it going to be? Do you want your Gregory back at your side or do I get to keep him at mine?" 

Mycroft glared at Moriarty as he hissed, "He isn't yours to control." 

Moriarty smiled devilishly and said, "But, you will be." 

Mycroft wrinkled his nose in distaste. He wanted to strangle the criminal but he knew he couldn't. They needed to play by his rules now. In order to get his lover back. No matter the cost. "What is it that you require from me?" 

"Does that mean you're in?" Moriarty asked. 

Mycroft sighed and hissed through gritted teeth, "Yes." 

"Excellent," Moriarty said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. 

Moran was at his side in moments, helping his boss to walk. “Sir, if I may…” 

“No, you may not,” Moriarty snapped, cutting Moran off. “I’m not staying in this room another minute. It is far too depressing and I want a room with a view.” He looked down at his blood stained clothes and added, “And a new suit.” He walked up to Sherlock and smiled up at him as he pulled out his cell phone. He smiled when Sherlock looked down and noticed it required a password in order to open it. 

I AM  
_ _ _ _ 

LOCKED 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t be able to figure mine out. Sentiment is lost on me. But, not for you is it, Sherlock? But, then again…” He let his voice trail off and acted as though he were the cat that swallowed the canary. 

Sherlock eyed Jim's cell before looking back up in to the madman's cold eyes. He couldn't understand why Moriarty had no remorse for any of things he did. Sherlock knew Moriarty claimed that he wanted to help John and Greg, but what was below that. What was the real reason behind all of this? Sherlock couldn't shake the feeling that Moriarty wanted to keep them for himself. Yet again if that was the case he would have just taken them back at Marcus's warehouse when they were at his disposal. No, there has to more to this then him wanting to help them. And if it was the last thing Sherlock did he was going to find out what Moriarty had planned. For now Sherlock was at the man's mercy and had to act accordingly. "You're correct, Moriarty. John...He is my...sentiment... He is my weakness. And I will do whatever it takes to get him back. Even if that means losing my soul to the devil," Sherlock said harshly but honestly still glaring down into the black eyes of Moriarty. Sherlock hated not having John here with him by his side. Sherlock loved his blogger and wished he had told John of his feelings. _I will tell you. I will tell you I love you John. Once I have you back I will, I promise,_ Sherlock thought quietly to himself before he turned his attention back to Moriarty's cell phone. "Let me guess, you're password is 'I AM SHERLOCKED'?" Sherlock asked dully knowing that couldn’t be it but it couldn't hurt to try.

“Heaven’s no. Don’t be obvious, Sherlock,” Moriarty said, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “It seems someone values a high opinion of himself.” His lips curled into a manic grin. “I’m sure you’ll get it though. Come on, use that brilliant brain of yours,” Moriarty mocked. “I’m sure your brother knows. After all he is the more intelligent one, isn’t he?” 

Mycroft looked over Sherlock shoulder. It wasn’t hard for him to deduce what Moriarty was going on about and he hated the fact that is what the criminal had done. “Matters of the heart, brother mine,” Mycroft said bitterly. He glared at Moriarty for using something so obvious and yet so sentimental. However, everything to Moriarty was a game and right now caring was not an advantage, at least not this time. 

Sherlock hated the fact that he was here face to face with a man in which he loathed. Sherlock didn't care about the password. He just wanted his John back. And playing this tedious game with Moriarty was furiating him to his core. Sherlock looked between the phone and Moriarty hoping something would click in his brain but he couldn't focus on the task at hand when all that flooded his mind were ways to get his lover and his friend back. _Oh. Stupid, _Sherlock thought as it finally clicked in his head. He should have known Jim would go down this path. " Obviously. How ordinary of me. You're password is 'I AM JOHNLOCKED.' Yes how clever of you," Sherlock said mockingly, hating that Moriarty would use John's name as a password and he wanted to say something or he wanted to punch the git in the face but this wasn't the time. Sherlock couldn't show how badly this affected him. Not now anyway.__

__Moriarty's face beamed. He could see just by settle movements how much Sherlock was hating him right now. A tilt of the Detective's head, his jaw clenching, his hands fisting and releasing, it all was a sign to Moriarty that Sherlock was ready to rip him apart. However, it only amused the master criminal further as he purred, "What a clever boy you are. I should reward you for your..."_ _

__"No," Mycroft snapped, forcing himself between Sherlock and Moriarty. "You will not touch him in any form."_ _

__"Well, I don't see what how you could... "_ _

__Mycroft cleared his throat as he looked Moriarty in the eye and said, "I offer myself in any form you desire."_ _

__Sherlock couldn't believe the words coming from his brothers lips. Sherlock loved Mycroft even if the words never fell form his mouth. He loved his brother deary. Sherlock couldn't stand the thought of Moriarty bringing the man he looked up to as a child to his knees. But he knew Mycroft would prefer to take whatever Moriarty had in store then see the madman tear apart what was left of Sherlock's mind. _I can't let you do this,_ Sherlock thought as he watched Moriarty's face light up with glee that the man they call Iceman was now offering himself in place of Sherlock. "No, Mycroft…I don't...I can take it myself." Sherlock broke out hoping his words wouldn't fall on deaf ears. "I will do whatever he requires because I need John back. This is the only route I see that happening. So if he wants a lap dog so be it," Sherlock said softly as he dropped to his knees behind Mycroft ready to take whatever Moriarty had in store. _ _

__"No, Sherlock, I can't let you," Mycroft said as he turned to help Sherlock back up._ _

__However, Moriarty yelled, "Stop." Both brothers turned to look at him. Moriarty walked forward with Moran's help and looked down at Sherlock. And then the master criminal began to laugh. It was a full bully laugh which hurt since he'd be shot. Finally, after a few minutes Moriarty said, "No need to fight over me boys. There's plenty to go around." He looked from Mycroft to Sherlock and smiled. "But, if I have to go with which one would be more beneficial it would be the elder." He curled out his bottom lip at Sherlock. "Sorry, darling, but Mycroft's a little bigger then you." He winked and giggled like a school girl talking to their crush._ _

__"You son of a bitch," Sherlock growled, quickly getting to his feet and about to launch himself at Moriarty for making him feel so degraded. However, when Moran stepped in front of Moriarty and was now pointing a gun in his face it made Sherlock stop dead in his tracks. Sherlock watched Moriarty lean forward to whisper something into the sniper’s ear._ _

__"Right, let's go, Holmes," Moran said with a gesture of the gun._ _

__"I'm not going anywhere," Sherlock spat back, standing his ground. He was determined to stay where he was regardless of Moran words._ _

__"Oi, stop being a right git and let's go," Moran growled pushing forward and grabbing Sherlock by the arm forcing the detective to turn around with him. Moran pushed the gun into his ribs hard enough he knew it hurt. "Now, let's leave them be. How ‘bouts me and you go see what trouble we can get into? Shall we?" Moran said as he started to walk with Sherlock towards the door._ _

__Mycroft kept his back to Sherlock but his protests didn’t go unnoticed. He knew that his little brother would not think any less of him but hated that Mycroft was the one giving himself to the psychopath. When he heard the door close he kept his eyes forward and back straight. His jaw was clenched as he kept his hands fist at his sides. Whatever Moriarty had planned he knew it wasn’t going to be pleasant but he was ready._ _

__“I’m surprised you gave in so willingly,” Moriarty purred as he came to stand before Mycroft._ _

__“It’s for the best,” Mycroft replied, keeping his face impassive._ _

__“Oh, is it now? You think you’re protecting him from me?” Moriarty smirked. “Why because of this? You can’t always be there, Mycroft. Someday he and I will finish our dance and we shall see who will take the finally bow before the curtains closes. There will be no finale.”_ _

__Mycroft glared down at Moriarty and hissed, “But, that day is not today.”_ _

__Moriarty smiled up at him. “You’re right. It’s not. Instead it’s about you and me.” He paused for a moment before he demand, “Strip.”_ _

__Mycroft blinked rapidly. He was unsure he heard correctly. “Excuse me?”_ _

__Moriarty rolled his eyes. “Dull,” Moriarty huffed as he took a step closer. “I said strip. Remove your clothes.”_ _

__Mycroft was prepared for anything Moriarty through at him. Whatever torture device he saw fit to use on him. He would bear through it but this… “Why?”_ _

__Moriarty was becoming impatient. “Because, I told you too,” he huffed. “Now, do as I say or Sherlock will be the one stripping for me.”_ _

__Mycroft closed his eyes because he didn’t want to even imagine it. He didn’t want this crazed madman to touch his little brother in any form. So, he swallowed the lump back down in this throat and lifted his hands to his tie._ _

__“Leave the tie,” Moriarty ordered._ _

__Mycroft gritted his teeth but said nothing as he moved to take off his jacket. He gently laid it down on a nearby chair before unbuttoning his waistcoat._ _

__“You know it’s almost like watching a present being unwrapped. Just for me,” Moriarty purred with a glee of excitement in his eyes._ _

__When Mycroft’s waistcoat was removed and on the back of the chair he started to unbutton his shirt. That’s when Moriarty closed the distances between them. “Allow me,” Moriarty purred._ _

__Mycroft glared at him. “You’re just wasting time. We could be searching for them.”_ _

__“Were you not listing to a single word I said?” Moriarty asked, seemingly hurt. “Like I told you before, without that phone call that Raymond will send to me we will not get a location from them. This, what we are doing right now is you are trying to convince me to stay.” Moriarty said as he began to unbutton Mycroft’s dress shirt, revealing a wife beater underneath. “Why do you insist on hiding under so many layers? No wonder Sherlock mocks you about your weight. It’s not really what you’re hiding underneath, is it Iceman?”_ _

__“Go fuck yourself, you prat,” Mycroft hissed._ _

__Moriarty forced Mycroft’s shirt off before turning lust filled gaze up to meet Mycroft’s and cooed, “That’s not quite what I had in mind but close enough.”_ _

__Mycroft’s eyes grew wide as he stepped back and out of Moriarty’s hold. “No,” he whispered out as fear filled him._ _

__Moriarty smiled at him. “You or Sherlock,” Moriarty said sternly. “What’s it going to be? Either way I’m getting what I want from a Holmes.”_ _

__Mycroft thought that the master criminal wanted to humiliate him. To make him feel degraded for following the demands of a psychopath. But, this…this was so much worse. It was one thing to be taken advantage of but it was another to give it over willingly even if it was to protect the people he cared about. With another deep breath Mycroft pulled the wife beater up over his head and stepped forward to close the distance again between him and Moriarty._ _

__“Good boy,” Moriarty praised as his hand began to run over Mycroft’s bare chest. “Mmmm, you’re relatively toned for someone who sits in an office all day.”_ _

__“Yes, well. It’s about appearances,” Mycroft replied bitterly._ _

__“And we all know appearances can be deceiving,” Moriarty cooed as he grabbed onto Mycroft’s tie. He gave it a gentle tug and said, “Over to the bed.”_ _

__Mycroft did not hesitate as he followed Moriarty over to the bed. He didn’t know what the criminal had planned seeing how he’d been shot. It wasn’t like the Moriarty could fuck him so what could he possibly have in mind._ _

__“Your shoes, socks and trousers,” Moriarty said as he turned to face Mycroft. “I want them off.”_ _

__Mycroft sighed as he bent down to remove them only to stop when he felt the slight tug from his tie. He looked up and shuddered at the look on Moriarty’s face. His stomach twisted in knots with how much the criminal was enjoying this. “Could you release me?”_ _

__Moriarty shook his head. “Think of it as a leash and you are my pet. I know I am.”_ _

__Mycroft’s nose wrinkled in disgust as he focused back on his task. He bent down and removed his shoes and socks, placing them inside his shoes before standing back up. _Now, for the hard part,_ Mycroft thought bitterly. Trying hard to contain how much this was affecting him, Mycroft lifted his hands to his trousers and began to undo them. _ _

__However, Moriarty was too impatient as he reached out and grabbed onto Mycroft trousers, yanking them down. Mycroft stepped out of them and Moriarty tossed them lazily to the side. “Now, for the final piece, my dear,” Moriarty smirked as he reached his hands into the waistband of Mycroft pants. Slowly he pulled them down and was greeted with a sight that he was not expecting. “Wow, you’re as well endowed just as much as Johnny boy.”_ _

__Mycroft glared at him. “Wait, you…”_ _

__Moriarty smiled up all knowing smile up at him as he placed an index finger to his own lips and said, “Shhh, don’t tell Sherlock.”_ _

__Mycroft wanted to kill the man. He wanted to strangle him with his bare hands and watch the life leave his eyes. “You son of a bitch…”_ _

__Moriarty laughed. “Yes, she was.” Then he pushed Mycroft against the bed and took the elder Holmes into his hand, stroking him. “But, enough about them. Let’s focus on you.”_ _

__It took everything within Mycroft to not push Moriarty away. Instead he closed his eyes and just stood there frozen._ _

__“None of that now,” Moriarty warned him. “Open your eyes, Mycroft. I want to see your eyes.”_ _

__Mycroft felt like he was going to be sick. He didn’t want too. He just wanted this to be over as quickly as possible but he knew Moriarty would drag it out if he didn’t obey. So, he opened his eyes and kept them focused on the psychopath. It was then that he realized how erect his was. He wanted to disappear. To go inside his mind but the tone of Moriarty’s words was clear. He had to give this monster his full attention._ _

__“Lay back on the bed,” Moriarty command, pulling his hand away from Mycroft manhood._ _

__Mycroft swallowed as he placed his hands behind him and lifted himself back onto the bed. He turned and laid his head back on the pillow. His gaze was focused up on the ceiling until Moriarty was now hovering over him._ _

__“You look divine, Mycroft,” he said, leaning down._ _

__Mycroft knew what was coming and he turned his head just as Moriarty’s lips were going to press against his own. Instead forcing Moriarty to kiss his cheek, which wasn’t the smartest thing Mycroft ever done but he couldn’t bring himself to exchange spit with this madman._ _

__However, that suddenly fled his mind when Moriarty began to choke him with this own tie. “What a bad little pet you are,” Moriarty growled. “I warned you.”_ _

__Mycroft’s hands flew up as he began to try and pry Moriarty’s hands away. He was losing air and even though he knew Moriarty wasn’t about to kill him, Greg’s face flashes in front of his eyes. He loved how Greg smiled at him. His cute little head tilt when he laughed or the way he got irritated because of Sherlock stealing his badge for the tenth time that week. It was the little things that Mycroft loved about Greg…his Greg and he would see to it that he would make it through this. He had too. “Jim,” Mycroft choked out as his vision started to go black._ _

__Finally, Moriarty released him. Mycroft was gasping in lungs full of air and suddenly gasped when Moriarty took him into him mouth. Mycroft looked down and meant the eyes of a crazed wild madman. As much as Mycroft wanted to look away he couldn’t because he feared what Moriarty would to him if he did. So he kept his eyes locked with Moriarty’s._ _

__Moriarty smiled around Mycroft’s cock as he bobbed his head up and down, the taste of precum making him hum. He enjoyed how Mycroft’s body shuddered, making the master criminal only that much more determined to bring Mycroft to full completion. Moriarty moved faster now, letting his tongue glide along the underside of Mycroft’s cock, from bottom to tip. Mycroft started to squirm as Moriarty continued at the same pace, pulling on Mycroft’s tie just enough to remind him who was in control._ _

__Mycroft was doing all he could not to moan or whimper. He didn’t want to make any noise as all but he wasn’t a young man anymore either and for Moriarty to bring him so erect like this was new to him. None of his past lovers could really satisfy him in such a manner and Greg wouldn’t let him close enough for such intimacy. But, when Moriarty downed his cock, Mycroft couldn’t help the moan that passed through his lips. He didn’t want it too and he felt ashamed for losing such control._ _

__“Say my name,” Moriarty muffled from around Mycroft’s cock._ _

__Mycroft would do no such thing. “I’d rather die.”_ _

__Moriarty grabbed hold of Mycroft’s balls and twisted. Mycroft let out a dispatched cry that sounded inhuman. He twisted and jerked trying to force the hand away but it wasn’t working. “Please, I’m sorry,” Mycroft cried out._ _

__Moriarty’s mouth was still around Mycroft’s manhood as he muffled, “When you cum.” Then with brutal speed he began to bob his head up and down and he sucked hard as he did so._ _

__Mycroft could feel it. He was close and this time when he closed his eyes Moriarty didn’t correct him. Because when Mycroft finally came into Moriarty’s mouth he snarled, “Jim.” And just like that it was over. Mycroft was panting and trying to wrap his head around what just transpired here. He was feeling sick to his stomach again. Moriarty made him cum. What the hell was he going to do now?_ _

__Suddenly Mycroft flinched when he felt a hand ruffling through his hair. “Such a good boy for me,” Moriarty said as he leaned down and kissed Mycroft’s forehead. “You’re beautiful when you cum.”_ _

__Mycroft said nothing as he kept his eyes closed as his head facing away._ _

__“Maybe I should keep you instead. You would _owe_ me after all this. Saving your precious Gregory,” Moriarty purred as he kissed the corner of Mycroft’s mouth. “What would I get if I brought him home, hmmm? What would you do for me?” _ _

__Mycroft turned his head towards Moriarty, locking his gaze with the madman as he said, “If I knew Gregory was back safe and sound to which you would never see fit that no one ever hurt him again I would do…anything.” Mycroft forced the last word to pass through his lips because promising anything to a man like Moriarty was signing over your soul. But, Mycroft loved Greg and Sherlock and he cared deeply for John. If it was within his power to do whatever he could to make sure all three of them remained safe then he would sign in blood at the dotted line._ _

__Moriarty smiled down at him. “Seal it with a kiss.”_ _

__A feeling of dread washed over him as Mycroft leaned up and pressed his lips to Moriarty. His stomach turned when Moriarty forced his tongue inside of Mycroft’s mouth, tasting himself on the other man. It was wrong but Mycroft pushed through it._ _

__Finally, Moriarty pulled back and sang, “Sign, sealed and delivered.” He smiled as he walked away from the bed. “Now, get dressed, darling. Wouldn’t want to keep brother dear waiting any longer then we have already? There is not telling what Sebby has done to keep his attention.”_ _

__Mycroft feared the worst as he suddenly shock up. “If he so much as…”_ _

__Moriarty snorted. “Please, control your outburst. Unlike your men, Sebby is well trained. He would never do anything to harm Sherlock until it was a direct order. However, that doesn’t mean Sherlock went and did something incredibly foolish to get back in here. So, don’t think for a second our deal is off.”_ _

__“I wasn’t…”_ _

__Moriarty looked bored now. “Enough chatter, Mycroft. Get dressed let us get down to business.”_ _

__Mycroft hated it but he knew how much Moriarty was right. If Sherlock was hurt in any way it would be because he was doing something foolish to make it happen. With that in mind Mycroft stood and began to pull on his clothes. He hesitated when he felt his tie around his neck and was about to pull it off when Moriarty said, “Leave it on or next time won’t be as pleasant.”_ _

__Moriarty’s voice didn’t sound all that threatening. It sound like he was talking about something as common as the weather but Mycroft knew how real the threat was and so he left it. He walked up to Moriarty and stood there as Moriarty looked him over. “Not a hair out of place,” Moriarty mocked. “But, do you think Sherlock will know the moment he sees you?”_ _

__Mycroft hadn’t thought about that and it pained him to think that Sherlock would see right through him. His shoulders slummed slightly in defeat. However, something crossed his mind that made him stand taller. He had to play this off because he didn’t want Sherlock to know what it was he had to do in order to save them. It was worth it to him even of his little brother thought differently._ _

__“Ready?” Moriarty asked._ _

__Mycroft nodded. “Yes,” he replied softly._ _

__“Good. Let’s see if you could fool likes of Sherlock Holmes,” Moriarty said eagerly as he opened the door and walked out._ _

__Mycroft took a deep breath as his face became impassive as he followed his new master like a dog out the door._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? We hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Without you this wouldn't be possible so thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long everyone. Things happen in life that you can't control but I wanted to finally finish this so you all can enjoy another chapter. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> If you enjoy my work let me hear it. I have written many short stories too which you can find with the link below.  
> https://www.smashwords.com/profile/view/mistressemerald  
> Soon I will have an eBook up of my own creation and my own characters. A few you've I trusted it with have loved it. It is just twist and turns as I do with these Sherlock stories. So, if you want to know when it goes up let me know. Post below so I get send you a message the moment I put it up.

The moment the plane touched down, the door to the plane opened and in rushed six men in all black, holding automatic rifles. Raymond stood and turned his attention to John. “I do hope you will be on your best behavior, Doctor. I wouldn’t want something to happen to the Inspector after all.” He waved his hand and three of his men picked up Greg and carried him off the plane. Raymond watched until Greg was no longer in view before he turned to John and said, “I’m sure you prefer not to be carried or man handle.” He bent down and unbuckled John’s beat. “As long as you corporate I see no reason to use force.” He locked his gaze with John hoping the younger man would make this easy for his men. Watching the Doctor over the years John Watson could be just as unpredictable if not more dangerous then James Moriarty himself. If the right buttons were pushed, of course, Raymond could have a new toy soldier at his side. But, that would take time, years of training which would be interrupted by the likes of Moriarty and the Holmes Brothers. So, it was up to him to end this. To finally rid the world of such garbage and it will be in that moment he will have both the good Doctor and the Inspector at his side watching as the world burned into chaos. He savored the fantasy as he waited for the good Doctor’s reply. 

John was unsure of what to do. Everything in this body said fight like the soldier he was but John feared what would become of Greg if he put up a fight. Raymond didn't seem like a man to take things lightly. He was dangerous and unpredictable. John felt like he had no choice but to stand down. Looking up at Raymond John said with a defeated his voice, "I will corporate. There will be no need for manhandling nor do you need to harm Greg." John shifted in his seat before slowly getting up to stand before Raymond and his three thugs. The doctor hesitated when he seen the men start to move forward but Raymond held a hand up to stop them which force them to stop. John turned his gaze to the floor of the plane in a sign of submission. He wouldn't jeopardize Greg’s safety so he had to play along even if it was the last thing John wanted to do. _Christ, what else can I do? This bloody bastard has me right where he wants me,_ John thought to himself angrily. 

“Excellent,” Raymond praised as he lightly caressed John’s cheek. “You won’t be disappointed.” He started to walk towards the door, forcing the three thugs to step back and out of their boss’s way. “Come, Doctor Watson.” Raymond stepped off the plane and took in a deep breath. He turned just in time to see John taking a step down on the stairs and his mouth agape at his surroundings. “Welcome to your new home.” He gestured towards a rather large white Mansion, almost like the other one that hosted the ball and their downfall. However, this looked like a tropical Island with palm trees and a huge crystal blue waterfall next to it. They really were on top of a mountain and the view was breathtaking. Raymond smiled up at John and genuinely enjoyed the wonder of fascination on the good doctor’s face. It felt good yet unusually for Raymond to feel this way. He was excited to show John around because he took pride into this place. It was truly his home that he always wished he could share with someone. Now, he had the chance with John and Greg. He wanted to do this right. “So tell me, Doctor, what do you think?” Raymond blurt out excitedly as John walked down the steps the rest of the way of so he could join Raymond at his side. 

John couldn't believe his eyes as the sight took him in. Everything was beautiful and he couldn't find the words to explain what he was seeing. _Christ, where the hell are we,_ John thought to himself in amazement has he continued to walk down the steps carefully seeing as his hands were still cuffed behind his back. John took in a deep breath and sighed as he looked at Raymond. "It's absolutely breathtaking..." John paused as he watched the water from the waterfall run off the side of the mountain top and into the depths below before he continued. "Beautiful. It's really lovely." John was startled back to reality when he felt Raymond place a hand on his chest, and despite how difficult it was John remained still as the hand slowly began to run downward along his ribs. Raymond began to lean forward face almost touching his, but John flinched away when Raymond continued the path downwards towards his groin. The good Doctor backed away slightly giving a clear notion that the touch was unwelcome. But John lost his footing and almost fell backwards until Raymond shot out a hand and grabbed hold of the tie of John's suit, preventing him from doing. Raymond pulled the soldier in close, hand wrapped around John's tie tightly. Sucking in a quick breath John couldn't help the heat of arousal that ran down his body causing him to shudder slightly in the man's tight grip.

“I’m so glad you think so,” Raymond replied, staring down in the blue orbs of the other man. “Because, this is your home now.” Raymond leaned down and kissed John on the forehead. He wanted to do more but he needed to be patient. _Soon,_ he promised himself. Raymond released John’s tie and stepped back. With a gesture of his hand towards the house he said, “Let me show you to your room. I’m sure Greg is there by now.” He saw John perk up a little knowing he would see Greg again so soon. It made Raymond feel butterflies in his stomach towards the good Doctor. He liked making him happy. Why was that? He wasn’t for sure but he felt the need to continue it. _Maybe he will even smile at me,_ Raymond thought. He liked watching him through the CCTV cameras and he hoped that John would grow fond for him as he already had. 

John wasn't sure what he was feeling. He was a bit confused by being aroused by Raymond but when he heard the man mention Greg and being able to see him it made John forget about anything else. "Yes, I would like that," John said softly, trying to sound calm and collected. John's shoulder was beginning to hurt from the strain of being handcuffed for so long and he hoped he would be let out of them soon. John he turned his gaze down at the ground unsure how to go about it as he asked, "Umm, is there any way I could be let out of the cuffs? I promise I won't try anything. It's just my shoulder is becoming stiff and it hurts quite a bit. So if you wouldn't mind." John's gaze was still to the ground as he shifted to one side trying to relieve the tension. He was unsure if Raymond would say yes considering the man knew how dangerous John could be with both his hands free. When no answer came John thought he upset Raymond so he looked up as he pleaded with the man. "Please, it hurts. You have my word, I won't try anything."

Raymond smiled as he turned away from John to look at the waterfall. He always enjoyed it here. It was so peaceful and it was so far from any other life that it made him feel at ease. Keeping his back to John Raymond said, “Paul, will you please release John from his cuffs?” 

A big man that was twice John’s height and built stepped up behind him. He reached out and within moment’s John was free. 

Raymond turned to John, watching the younger man rub his sore wrists. “Your word is as good as mine, Doctor Watson.” Raymond started to walk towards the large mansion. He looked over his shoulder to see John was dragging his feet as his gaze remained on the ground in front of him. “Don’t dawdle about,” he called back to the Doctor. When they got to the door and walked in, there was a large staircase that led upstairs. To the left was dining room and to the right was the sitting room. It was white carpet with black leather furniture and dark brown oak fire place. There was a large crystal chandelier hanging down in the center of the room. It was beautiful. Raymond started to walk up the stairs as he looked back at John and said, “I took the liberty to make sure your room will be an adjoining room with Inspector Lestrade’s. That way you don’t have to share a bed but you can keep an eye on him.” Raymond hoped that would make the Doctor feel slightly better to about the situation they found themselves in. 

"I appreciate you doing that, thank you," John said as he followed idle behind Raymond as they climbed the large staircase. John wondered if he would have access to the Inspector's room at anytime or if it was just once in awhile thing. He just hoped Raymond didn't just shove him in a room at lock the door. "By keeping an eye on him do you mean I'm allowed in his room freely or just for the time being for medical reasons." John shifted back as he asked the question unsure how Raymond would respond. John wasn't expecting Raymond to hit him or anything like that but the good Doctor had to be cautious around this madman. _He is dangerous, don't forget that,_ John cringed as his mind went back to altercation on the plane with the way Raymond had his lips on Greg’s. It made John angry and hurt that he couldn't protect his friend in that moment. They walked down a long hallway and stopped at one of the rooms and John become slightly nervous as Raymond said nothing as he opened up the door to the room. And there laid out on the king size bed was Greg still unconscious and sleeping soundly like a baby. "Greg," John whispered as he looked at how helpless the Inspector was. Taking a step forward before he realized what he was doing John stopped, looking down at the floor and waited for Raymond's okay to enter the room. John felt as if he was a dog waiting to be let outside and he hated it. However, Raymond was in control and John had to remind himself of that. So for now he played the role of the obedient pet.

Raymond weighed his options on how much leash he wanted to give these two. There was no other life for miles from where the house stood. He made sure of it. So if they did try to escape they wouldn’t get far. With that thought Raymond said as he opened the door, “I will grant you access as long as you don’t make me regret it.” When the door was open and John hesitated to enter the room, Raymond smiled satisfyingly that John was going to obey. “It’s alright, Doctor, you may go.” Raymond watched as John shot forward towards the bed and started to check over Greg. “I assure you he is perfectly fine. The drug will be wearing off soon. At which time I would like for you two to shower, change and be ready for dinner.” He pointed over to the closet and dresser. “I took the liberty to make sure you have clothes that will fit you both. The Inspector’s is here but through that door, Doctor,” He said as he pointed at a blue door, “Is your room. I hope you find it to your liking.” 

John finally let out the long breath he didn’t realize he was holding in as Raymond shut the door. "Christ," John whispered, staring down at Greg. "Greg mate, can you hear me?" He asked, shaking the Inspector gently, trying to see if he could wake Greg. "I don't know what to do. I need you here with me. Please," John said dimly, letting go of Greg's hand as he backed away and ran a shaky hand over his face. However John was nervous and scared, he wasn't going to give in. No matter what the soldier in him was screaming at him to breakdown the door and find a way out of this, John had to calm himself down because Raymond was a unpredictable man. And John knew that that was dangerous. So the good doctor took in a couple deep breaths trying to clear his head before looking down and seeing that Greg was beginning to stir and mumble out sounds John couldn't understand.

Greg was walking along side of Sherlock as they walked towards a crime scene. It was a triple homicide. One that looked like a murder suicide but even Greg could tell something was wrong with the scene. So, he called in Sherlock to help him solve it. It wasn’t until John spoke that it seemed the doctor’s voice for some reason sounded far away. Why did it seem like that? “John, I…” suddenly the scene began to fade and that is when he saw John in different set of clothes hovering over him. The doctor had a concerned look on his face. “John?” Greg managed to say as he slowly started to sit up. His head was killing him and his mouth felt like he had cotton in it. When he looked around the room it was a place he didn’t recognize. It was nice and furnished. Where in the fuck were they? He looked to John who’s expression deepened and the events of before he was knocked out started to come back to him. “Moriarty, we were at a party with him.” 

“Yes,” John said grimly. 

“But, why are we here? Didn’t we complete our mission? I thought…” Greg suddenly stilled as he remember the host of the party. Jasper had drugged his drink. His eyes widen as he looked at John is shock and fear. “It was Jasper, wasn’t it? We are here because of him.” 

John said nothing. 

“But, why? What the hell is going on? Why is this happening again?” Greg wanted to get up but his head was still hurting to the point he knew it would be a mistake to get up and walk around. He needed some aspirin to relieve the pain and he wondered if he was going to be able to get any. He ran a hand over his face before he looked at John. “Tell me what you know. How bad our situation from being rescued, to breaking out ourselves, to being stuck here.” 

John sighed as he moved to sit on the bed with Greg. "Well, first of all his name isn't Jasper Hobbs, it's Raymond Rhodes. He use to work for Moriarty as a killer, something like Sebastian is now but Moriarty had his family killed when Raymond didn't play Moriarty's game the way he wanted. And the ball was a setup planed out by Raymond who wanted revenge against Moriarty. So he had reconstructive surgery to look like Jasper Hobbs to fool Moriarty and it worked. There's more...." John shifted back on the bed and considered his words carefully not wanting to upset Greg. _I have to tell him,_ John thought. Clearing his throat John looked into Greg’s eyes and said, "Raymond was our buyer....Umm...He is also the one who wanted to buy Sherlock and that's how he found us. This. All of this. This whole thing has been him, the whole bloody time. It is all about revenge for his family and we are stuck right in the middle...in the middle of a war neither of which side are we fighting for." John notice the Inspector was rather quiet and was wondering if the man was going into shock. "I'm so sorry we are in this mess but remember, mate, we are in this together. I won't give you empty promises about everything being okay or even that someone's coming soon, because we both know the reality of that. But I am here. So whatever happens I'm with you until the end."

Greg listened to John's words as he felt his anxiety building. His breathing was coming in short rasps, feeling as though the floor was crumbling out from beneath him. He closed his eyes, trying to remain calm as he heard John's voice. The doctor was trying to comfort him but Greg's entire body was shaking now. It had been months since the last panic attack. He thought he was doing better but he knew this would be a major setback. "No," Greg gasped. He couldn't face the reality of it. Not with Marcus's evil face flashing before his eyes. The memory of Marcus breathing praises into his ear like he was a pet as the sick bastard raped him. Greg’s stomach turned and he felt like he couldn’t hold back. 

John saw it right away. He got Greg to his feet quickly as he could and walked the Inspector to loo where Greg got down on his knees in front of the toilet and vomited violently. There was nothing left as Greg started to dry heave. He turned, sitting down on the floor between the wall and the toilet. Greg leaned his head against the wall as he looked up through bloodshot eyes and tears at John who was looking back at him with a worried expression. “I’m feeling slightly better,” Greg said weakly. He tried to give John a reassuring smile but failed miserably. His stomach hurt like hell. He didn’t want to move and hope to God he didn’t have to anytime soon. 

"It’s okay, relax and just breathe, let's just take a minute. I know it’s a lot to take in at once and I'm sorry you had to find out this way and I'm sorry this must feel like hell." John shifted down on his knees in front of Greg who looked lost and confused. John wanted nothing more than to take the Inspector back to London where they were safe but as much as John wanted that he knew the chances of getting out of this anywhere near safe were slim to none. "I think we need to give you time to take this all in before we move you,” John said, moving his hand to rest on Greg’s knee and trying his best to give him a reassuring smile. "But I want to offer, do you think maybe taking a shower would help you? Maybe it would help you relax a bit yeah?" The good Doctor asked grimly, thinking that he just wanted to make Greg comfortable as possible before they had to face Raymond.

Greg took in slow deep breathes. He wasn’t for sure he could stand up, let alone to stand long enough to take a shower. Not on his own anyway. His glassy eyes looked up at John. The Doctor looked concerned. Greg wanted to say something to him but he was enjoying the fact of John’s hand rubbing his knee. He liked the contact because it grounded him. Greg closed his eyes and let the feeling of John’s comfort wash over him. It helped a little. To know that John was there with him again and he was sure that he could be strong just as long as John stayed close to him. When he opened his eyes again and looked at John he said, “If I take a shower I’ll need your help, unfortunately. I don’t think I could stand on my own at the moment…” Or the fact of I don’t want to be left alone, is what he wanted to add but he thought it went without saying. 

John smiled at Greg and said, "Greg, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help you." John shifted up and held out a hand for Greg to take. "I would never leave in your time of need. You're my best mate." John smiled when Greg took his hand. And John helped him to his feet, the Inspector almost collapsed so John held on to him tightly. "I have you. You're not going anywhere. Let's sit you on the toilet and I'll start to get you out of that suit. Shall we?" John had Greg sitting on the toilet as he began to take the DI out of his clothes. John bent down to start on his shoes first, getting them undone and slipping them off with ease. Moving forward, John took Greg's socks off carefully making sure to be gentle. John smiled when Greg shuttered a bit when his fingers touched the underside of Greg’s foot. "Let's do your shirt next," John said, standing up and bending forward to undo Greg’s tie before moving on to the buttons of his shirt. Trying to be as gentle as possible with Greg, John moved his hands slowly and precise, working down the Inspector’s shirt. John had wanted to do this so many times before to Greg and it was killing John not to just rip it off and devour what was underneath. _Christ, get a hold of yourself,_ John thought to himself, trying not to make it obvious that this was turning him on. Jesus, Greg didn't that right now. What he needed was a friend. But when John worked the last of the shirt off he wasn't expecting his hands to touch Greg's chest, even through the undershirt John could feel the warmth radiating from the DI. John was not trying to breathe heavy but he couldn't help that this was affecting him more then he cared to admit. John cleared his throat before he continued. "Umm, let's take you're under shirt off. Can you lift your arms for me just a bit?"

Greg wasn’t for sure he could. He was glad that John was doing most of the work for him because he felt weak. His stomach hurt and now for some reason it was making noises as if he were hungry. How could he think of food at a time like this? Shaking his head he did as John asked of him and lifted his arms weakly. John was quick to take the shirt off of him and he was thankful for that. That was until he saw John's eyes fixated on his chest of the scars that would forever be branded into his skin. The M and the H of that sick fucker Marcus who was convinced that Greg belonged to him. It was hard enough for Mycroft to see it but this was a first that Greg let John see it sense they'd been together. "John..."

John snapped his gaze up from Greg's chest not realizing he was staring at it so intently. "Christ, I'm so, Greg. I...I wasn't thinking." John turned his head and felt a mixture of grief, anger, and uncomfortable about it. He hated it because it reminded him how he felt watching as blade cut into Greg's skin. How it pierced his chest and slowly moved leaving a red line of blood in its wake. It made his member twitch with excitement which made him feel even more ashamed.

Greg smiled at him. "John, look at me." When John did Greg continued. "This wasn't your fault, John. Do you hear me? If anyone is to blame it's me. I tried taking the lunatic on alone and for that this is punishment. Worst of all I brought you into this. For that, I'm sorry." John opened his mouth to speak but Greg waved him off. Now, shifted to the task at hand he realized came the hard part. “I guess I need to stand,” he murmured softly. John didn’t want him to rush it but the more Greg thought about the hot water washing over his body the more he wanted to get this over with. So, with the help of bracing himself on the wall and John’s shoulder, John unbuttoned his trousers and lowered them slowly. Greg looked down and finally saw the intensity in John’s eyes. The doctor’s pupils were blown wide as he stared at Greg hungrily. It made Greg shift uncomfortably seeing what John wanted from him. He didn’t think he could. “John, I – I can’t do this without you but if you can’t because of…” Greg shifted again not sure how to say it. He didn’t want to upset John because he did love him but this was too much. All of it and he wasn’t for sure he could make it through this time. 

John was going to do his best not to look at the branded chest in front of him. "Greg, no it’s fine. I'm sorry. It just happened. To see you like this..." John shifted to look Greg in the eyes. "I'm sorry, really. I'm not going to leave you. I can control myself." The good Doctor really hoped he could stand with Greg in the shower without getting an erection. _Christ, he must think I'm sick_ John thought. John couldn't understand why things like this turned him on, but John knew he was attracted to danger and Greg. So there you have it. John was an adrenaline junkie and apparently so was his prick. John looked down at his hands and then back up to the Inspector. "Do you want me to stop? If so that's fine I'll just get you dressed and we can forget this even happened," John said embarrassed that Greg had caught on, and now John was unsure how to proceed without making the DI uncomfortable.

Greg could see John was doing his best to control himself. But, he knew it must be difficult. Ever sense Marcus had them and forced that drug on John, it was hard for the doctor to control his urges around Greg. "John, I know this is just as hard for you as it is for me. You don't have to pretend or hide your feelings. We are best mates and I know we will get through this." Greg stepped out of his trousers, leaving just his pants on. He wasn't for sure if he could take them off but he also needed to show John he trusted him. So he nodded at John which gave the doctor the go ahead.

John was unsure how Greg was going to react so he slowly pulled down the Inspector's pants until they were down around his ankles. John couldn't look up knowing he was going to get an eye full of Greg's cock so the doctor kept his eyes fixed on the floor. "Umm, now that we got that out of the way…why don't I just get undressed and we can get you in there, alright?" John waited for Greg to nod in agreement before he shifted back to his feet and started to remove his clothes. Moving quickly so Greg wasn’t just standing there naked John had removed everything but his pants which were becoming a little tight. _Right, you can do this. It's really simple, just keep it slow and calm,_ John thought to himself as he turned the water on for the shower to start running for them to get in. "I hope this is okay with you, mate. The water is nice and warmed up so whenever you're ready, we can get it in."

Greg took a few deep breathes as he held onto John. They moved slowly as Greg’s eyes were staring up at John as the doctor moved backwards into the shower. When Greg stepped inside, John closed the glass door and both just stood there underneath the spray. Greg closed his eyes and let the water wash over him. It felt good. Almost relaxing in a way but more importantly he was getting to wash off a smell that he knew wasn’t his own. He’d been dreaming earlier about Mycroft, thinking that the elder Holmes was kissing him but now he realized the smell wasn’t Mycroft or John. For now he would just let it go because right now was about him and John. When he opened his eyes he smiled at John because the doctor was staring at him. “You don’t have to be so far away from me, John. We are grownups after all. I’m sure I can handle you just like I did before.” Greg was trying to make light of the situation. It looked bleak for them but when they were alone. When it was just the two of them Greg wanted to do whatever took to make John smile, because nothing was better than that to him. 

John let Greg’s words wash over him as he moved slightly forward. John didn't want to let his emotions get the best of him. He loved Greg and John couldn't stop thinking how hard all this must be on the Inspector. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." John shifted under the warm spray of the shower, letting it wash away the day. John wanted this to last forever with him and Greg just here in this moment, safe and together. "I want you to know you can trust me and I would never do anything to harm you in any way," John said, moving his hand to Greg's hair to run his fingers through it and massaging his scalp. And when the Inspector relaxed into it John sighed out a contented breath, loving the fact Greg was enjoying the good Doctor’s touch. "Do you like this or do you want me to stop?" John had to ask because he wanted to make sure he wasn’t crossing any lines.

Greg's eyes were closed as he hummed in the back of his throat. "Mhm, it feels wonderful," Greg said softly. "It is relaxing. So please, don't stop." Greg was enjoying John's gentle touches. It made him feel safe and wanted. 

Suddenly Greg heard Marcus's voice hiss inside his head, _“I want to fuck you for ages so best not to hurt you too soon, eh Inspector?”_

Greg jerked away from John and turned his back against the wall. His eyes were wide and his body was shaking. "No, please. Don't hurt me." Greg was holding up his arms in defense against his attacker, hoping they would show him mercy. 

"Christ, Greg," John whispered, staring at the Inspector with concern. "Hey…Hey, it's me... John, mate. I'm not going to hurt you." John shifted as he lifted his hands up to try and show Greg he meant him no harm. Letting Greg take a moment to realize it was just the good Doctor, John closed the distance between them and put a hand out. "It's okay. Just breathe and take a minute. I promise I won't hurt you." John shifted closer and gently grabbed Greg's shaking hand and taking it into his own. "I love you and I would never leave you or hurt you. You're safe with me." John said with a reassuring smile, hoping Greg believed him.

It took Greg time to focus on John’s voice but when he realized it was the blonde hair, blue eye man he called his friend and not Marcus, Greg started to relax. “John, I’m…sorry,” Greg whispered as he was thankful for John’s gentle touches and soothing words. “I don’t know what came over me. I thought it was…Christ, I can’t do this.” Greg felt himself breaking down. He didn’t think he would come back from this if this Jasper or Raymond, whoever the fuck this psychopath was, if he did anything to him then Greg knew that would be it for him. “John, just know I love you too. I love you with every fiber of my being. But, this…I think we both know I won’t come back from this. There is no hope left.” He closed his eyes as he added, “I am done for.” The words stung the moment he said them but sometimes the truth hurts like hell. 

John shook his head at Greg's words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No...No...No...Don’t you dare give up on me. We are going to get through this and we are going to do it together. Do you hear me? We are in this together. We help each other. And I will help you Greg. I will. I promise." John shifted closer to the Inspector and wrapped his arms around Greg and just held him close. John couldn’t care less about him being naked. Nothing else matter but Greg's safety and John would do anything to insure that. Anything. John squeezed the Inspector as he said, "I love you. God, Greg, I love you so much. So please don't give up on me."

Greg looked up at John through a mixture of water from the shower head and his own tears. He tried to smile but it was weak. "I want to...for you...I want to push to keep going for you. But, I - I don't think I can." However, as he looked into John's blue eyes he could see something behind them. _Perhaps if I break so will he,_ Greg thought to himself. They were keeping the other strong. John needed him just as much as he needed Greg. "Alright, John," Greg said, slowly getting to his feet with John's help. "Together." 

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Doctor Watson, my master is accepting your company along with Inspector Lestrade for dinner in the next 10 minutes. You must be fully dressed and promptly down in the dining room before time is up." They heard the footsteps quickly leave and the bedroom door close. Greg looked terrified as all color drained from his face. "John...I..." Greg started to hyperventilating, unsure if he could face Raymond. 

John looked in Greg’s face as he saw the fear and worry over come The Inspector. "Greg..." John whispered, shifting closer to hold onto his friend as The Good Doctor tried to keep Greg from crumbling before him. "Just breathe...It will be okay...I'm right here with you. I will....always....be right here." John shook his head as he thought to himself, _They couldn’t give just one more bloody minute before knocking on the damn door._ Christ, this wasn't going to get any better just holding Greg in a shower. John had to think of something and fast. "Look mate, I know this is hard and I'm so sorry. I wish I could sit here and hold you until this hell is done and over with. But it isn't going to work like that. We have to stay together and push each other. That's the only way we are going to make it," John said, still holding onto Greg as he looked right into his eyes. "I need you. Okay? I need you to make it out. So, I need you to get out of this shower with me and I need you to get dressed with me. Do you think that's possible, Greg? Do think you can do that for me?" 

Greg was trying to listen to everything John was saying to him. But, Greg felt like he was under water and unable to breathe. _How could he be so calm?_ Greg asked himself. He wished he had John's bravado but he was too far gone to hide how badly this was affecting him. All he wanted to do was end it all. However, as his gazed locked onto John's a new sense of strength washed over him. John looked like a soldier. A man determined to survive no matter the cost and Greg was under his command. So, he knew if he was going to get out of this alive he needed to listen to John. With that in mind Greg took a few deep breaths as he said, "Okay. As long as you tell me what I need to do. I can't do this on my own. So, if you want me out of the shower I'll do it." 

John nodded. "Alright, mate. I'm going to reach around you and turn off the water." Greg nodded in response which gave John the go ahead. So, he reached around and turned off the water. Then he grabbed for the towel that was hanging on a rack on the wall. "I'm going to dry you off." Greg only gave a soft grunt in response so John took it as he would be okay to continue. As he started to wipe away the water from Greg's smooth skin he was doing alright until he froze when he came to the initials carved into the chest of his friend once again. John's lip curled into a snarl at the sight. Even though he promised himself not to look at it he couldn't help himself. The anger he felt started grow as he left hand started to slightly tremble. 

Greg looked down as he saw John’s hand began to shake. He looked up at his friend’s face as saw that John’s gaze was fixed on the scar on his chest. “John?” Greg said lightly, taking John’s hand into his own. “Look at me.” When John did Greg gave him a small smile. However, it didn’t reach his eyes. “I know, John. The reminder of what happened will be part of me forever. Every time I make love to Mycroft he sees it. I can see the hurt in his eyes and it’s hard. I’m not sure if we ever will get past it. He doesn’t know what I went through but he hasn’t stop trying. Every day he does something special for me. It helps. He sends me loving messages and he makes sure we eat dinner together every night. Mycroft is so thoughtful. I wouldn’t have gotten this far without him.” He then turned his head away and closed his eyes. “But, I fear this worst this time. I know I won’t make it out of this. Not this time. I was holding it together as much as I could before but this time it feels different.” He looked back at John, a silent tear streaming down his face. “This time only one of us is walking out of here.” 

John didn’t know what to say. He’d been trying so hard to make Greg feel like he could make it but now it sounded as though, did Greg even want to fight it anymore? “Greg, I need you. I need you to be strong for me.” 

Greg nodded. “For now, John, and for you I will try.” 

It was good enough. John took the towel away from Greg’s body and quickly dried himself off. He tossed the towel away and opened the bathroom door. John helped Greg into the other room where they found tailored costume suits on the bed, one each for them both. “Do you want my help?” John asked Greg. 

“I think I can dress myself,” Greg informed him. 

“Well, if you need me to help you…” 

“I said I got it,” Greg snapped back. = 

“Alright, mate,” John replied as he turned his back and started to dress himself. 

Greg sighed. He didn't want to snap at John. He just wasn't for sure how to control his emotions. He'd been raped and tortured by a madman and once again he was back in the hands of another. He wasn't for sure what was going to happen this time and it scared him. But, he realized that all John was trying to do was help him. “Christ, John, I’m sorry. This whole thing just has me…” 

“No need to explain, Greg. I get it. I understand. Just know I’m here to help you. I’m not going anywhere, alright?” 

Greg nodded. “Alright,” Greg replied as he started to dress himself. 

When both men were done there was a knock on the door. 

John looked over at Greg. He could see how scared his friend was and wished he could do something more to calm him. However, this was on situation that he couldn’t do anything to keep the bad guy away from the DI. The only thing he could hope for was that all focus would remain on him. “Are you ready for this?” 

“No, but let’s just go,” Greg replied. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want this but they had no choice. He took a deep breath in and out and both of them headed for the door. 

It opened and they were greeted by four big men with heavily armed guns. John and Greg walked closely together down the hallway to a set of stairs with the other men staying slightly back from them. So, if they tried anything they wouldn’t be able to overpower all of them. They all walked down and into another large room where Raymond Rhodes sat at the head of the table. 

“Gentlemen, how perfectly punctual you are,” Raymond said, smiling at them. “Now, sit down and let’s eat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think of this chapter. 
> 
> If you enjoy my work let me hear it. I have written many short stories too which you can find with the link below.  
> https://www.smashwords.com/profile/view/mistressemerald  
> Soon I will have an eBook up of my own creation and my own characters. A few you've I trusted it with have loved it. It is just twist and turns as I do with these Sherlock stories. So, if you want to know when it goes up let me know. Post below so I get send you a message the moment I put it up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been working hard on other things. Getting my Issue 2 of Lamebrains Kickstarter up and been going to a lot of conventions and other things happening with me. This weekend I will be at Wizard World in Tulsa. It will be amazing. 
> 
> Check out my comic book and a zombie and his own ghost. It's awesome.  
> https://www.facebook.com/lamebrainscomic/
> 
> Thank you for keeping up with the story. More to come soon.

“Gentlemen, how perfectly punctual you are,” Raymond said, smiling at them. “Now, sit down and let’s eat.”

John reached out and took Greg’s hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. The four henchmen then pushed the two apart and forced them to walk along opposite sides of the table – two henchmen each behind John and two behind Greg. John sat down next to Raymond’s right and the DI to Raymond’s left.

“I hope you boys are hungry. The cook made up some prime rib, ham, mixed vegetables, garlic potatoes and an apple turn over that will melt in your mouth,” Raymond said. As if on cue like an actor waiting for their next moment in the spotlight, a man in a chiefs hate came out and placed a full plate of food of everything Raymond described before them.

It smelled good but to Greg wasn’t for sure if he could stomach anything. He just stared down at the plate of food, lost in his own thoughts when he heard Raymond ask him something. He looked up and saw John and Raymond both were staring at him. John had a concern worried look while Raymond looked annoyed. “I’m sorry, could you repeat the question?”

Raymond sighed as he cut into his prime rib. “How do you like your accommodations?”

Greg looked over at John as if to ask if this madman was for real. But, the look on John’s face was something to the effect of that they needed to play along. So, Greg said, “It is nice, thank you.”

Raymond nodded as he placed a piece of meat into his mouth. “You’re welcome,” he replied. “Now, eat something.”

Greg wanted to tell him to go to hell but instead he picked up his fork and knife, cutting into his prime rib. Placing it into his mouth it actually was better than he accepted. In fact it was the best thing he’d ever had. “That’s really good.”

Raymond smiled and mused, “Only the best.” He looked over at John who looked suspicious about the food before him. “Come now, John. If I wanted to drug you I wouldn’t do it with food. There are other ways. Besides you do need to keep your strength up.” He smiled a knowing smile at the doctor as he took a sip of his red wine.

John couldn’t take it and he slammed his fists down on the table, while standing he pushed his chair back, startling everyone but Raymond. He wasn’t looking up because he’d realized his mistake and instantly regretted his outburst.

“Take a deep breath, Captain,” Raymond said, staring intently at John.

John could hear the command in the lunatic’s tone and did as he was told. He drew in a breath through his nose and out through his mouth. He did this a few times and helped some. Even though he wanted to rip Raymond’s head from his body, John knew getting angry wouldn’t do him any good.

“Good,” Raymond said. He studied John warily because the man was unpredictable. He was a war veteran, a captain, and he knew how to handle himself in a fight. However, Raymond knew the doctor wouldn’t do anything rash with Greg’s life on the line too. It wouldn’t benefit either of them in anyway. Raymond had plans. Big ones and he needed to break that wall down that John was holding firm too. _Maybe John needed a firm hand_ , Raymond thought to himself. So, finally Raymond snapped, “Now, sit.”

It was incredibly hard for John to follow any sort of order from this madman. He didn’t want too and he wanted to tell him as much but he caught Greg’s worried expression which made him sit. Even though every fiber in the soldier’s bones told him to fight back, he couldn’t risk anything happening to him friend.

“You should eat,” Raymond said, motioning to the food before them.

“Is that an order?” John bit back and wasn’t for sure he regretted it or not. However, when he looked up at Raymond’s face a small part of him did.

Raymond was in mid-bite and stopped. He returned his fork back to the plate and placed his full attention on John and asked, “Something on your mind, John?”

John knew it was a challenge. Raymond wanted him to speak out of term so whatever John said next would correlate to whatever happened to them. He could tell he was already walking on egg shells with Raymond. So, he really should be careful, for Greg’s sake but he could stop himself. He was just so angry by this whole thing that had nothing to do with either of them in the first place. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? You have us kidnapped and tortured. Physically and mentally violated and you have the audacity to sit there like you’ve done nothing wrong.” John shouted, meeting Raymond’s gaze. “You’re an arrogant bastard. A wolf in sheep’s skin and if it wasn’t for the fact of you having Greg as well I’d show you why I was ranked captain in the first place.” John’s heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his own ears. His left hand was shaking from the adrenalin of speaking in such a manner to their captor. He knew he was looking at some form of punishment but at the moment he didn’t care. John just wanted the man to see himself as the monster he was. Raymond’s expression was stone faced, which started to make John rather anxious. He didn’t know what the madman was capable of yet which made John slightly nervous.

“Jeffrey,” Raymond finally said, his tone just as icy as his demeanor.

A rather hulking man with short brunette hair and dark tan stepped into view. “Yes, sir?”

“Take John back to his room and lock him inside,” Raymond growled.

“No, I’m not leaving Greg,” John snapped back. There was the sound of a gun being cocked. John looked up and saw a gun being pointed at Greg’s head. He looked at Raymond and said, “Don’t.”

“John, this can go one of two ways. You can either go peacefully back to your room without a fuss and no harm will bestow anyone. However, if you fight it I’ll have no choice but to use force.” Raymond narrowed his eyes on John. “Which will it be?”

John didn’t want to leave Greg alone with this man. It would be the worst case scenario with what he witness on the plane. Without John as the barrier between them Raymond could do anything he wanted to Greg. No, John couldn’t allow that to happen. He needed to think of something and fast. Give the madman something in exchange for him to stay. “How about this, if you let me stay and I remain civilized through the rest of dinner then I’ll accompany you to your chambers.”

“John, no,” Greg gasped. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Why would John do that? “Don’t do this. You don’t need too.”

“Yes, I do,” John said sternly. He wanted to explain to Greg why he was scarifying himself but he couldn’t do that here. Not in front of Raymond. Greg was just going to have to trust him. He looked back at Raymond and said, “Well? Do we have a deal?”

Raymond smirked at him and said, “Let me get this straight. You want to stay and in exchange I get you for the rest of the evening to myself.”

“I won’t fight it,” John said.

“John, you can’t. Please, don’t,” Greg pleaded. He tried to stand but a hand force him back down. He didn’t want John do to this. Not for him. “It’s not worth it.”

John meant Greg’s gaze and said, “No, but you’re worth it, Greg.”  

Greg opened his mouth to protest but stopped himself. He wasn’t expecting John to say something so meaningful. Now, he understood why. John was protecting him and for whatever reason John felt responsible so he was taking it upon himself to take the heat for it. Greg felt guilty for that. He didn’t want John to be the main focus of Raymond. At some point Raymond would come after him too. But, it seemed Raymond might take John up on his offer. It was something Greg feared. It was one thing for someone to force themselves on you but it was different to willingly give yourself even though you still don’t want too. He knew John was going to be force to enjoy what sick and twisted things Raymond planned for him. Unspeakable things and Greg was unsure if he could eat anymore.

Raymond wasn’t a fool. He understood why John was giving himself up. Raymond had two was of playing this. Option one was to send John to his room without dinner which would leave Greg and himself. It would be tense the two of them and might push the DI further away. Now, option two meant that John would stay and he would get to play with the doctor later on. But, that would mean Raymond could be reasoned with. Finally, it came down to what would be the best course for his plan to work. He picked up his glass of wine and took a sip, replacing the glass to its original spot on the table. With an ominous grin Raymond looked at John and said, “I’ll agree to your deal under one condition.”

“Which is what?” John huffed bitterly.

“You seal it with a kiss,” Raymond mused.

John felt a mixture of bile and hatred for the madman. He didn’t want to do anything in front of Greg but it seemed to make this work he’d have no choice but to comply. Slowly John stood and walked forward until he was standing next to Raymond. He wanted to strike the monster down but the cocking of a gun was all the reminder of his current situation. He needed not to do anything that would cause any further harm than it already had.

Raymond smiled up at John and said, “Make me believe you mean it.”

John leaned down; closing his eyes he pressed his lips to Raymond’s. He was surprised how soft and smooth they were. Raymond made a nose in the back of his throat which indicated that John needed to do something more. So, he pushed his tongue against Raymond’s lips, making the madman’s lips part and granting John access to enter. The kiss became heated, forceful, with tongues fighting for dominance over the other. After several minutes John pulled back to catch his breath. There was only three other men in his life that could make him pull away first needing air. Now Raymond would make number four.

“That was delightful,” Raymond said before waving a dismissive hand. “Now, sit down and let’s get through this meal like civilized men.”

John opened his mouth to retort with some smartass comment but he decided against it. Because, whatever he said would go against their deal which would leave Greg alone with Raymond. John couldn’t stomach the thought. Slowly he turned so Raymond’s men wouldn’t get anxious and pull a trigger. Granted, Raymond probably handpicked each man himself, everyone is unpredictable and accidents do happen. Now, sitting in his sit, John picked up his fork and knife, cutting into this meat. It tasted tender and flavorful. Greg had been right about it being good.

“Now, gentlemen,” Raymond said, taking another bite. “Tell me a little about yourselves.”

Greg looked up and John who returned his gaze. Of course neither man wanted to play along but with no hope as to how they were getting out of this. It was best not to make the psychotic man angry. “I am curtly divorced and have two children…”

“Ah, yes,” Raymond said, smiling deviously. “Little Anna and Christopher, isn’t it? Anna is what 12 now and your boy is what 8? Started your family a little late, didn’t you Inspector?”

Greg stared at the madman wide eyed and with furry in his eyes. His grip tightened on the knife in his hand as he snarled, “I swear to God if you…”

Raymond smirked at him. “Relax, Gregory. I have no interest in your family. I have you, remember?” He picked up his wine and took a dig sig before replacing it back to the table. “Besides, I simply asked you to talk about yourself.”

“Why should we when it is obvious you know about us already?” Greg snapped.

“It would make this less tedious as supposed if we just sat in silence while finishing our meal,” Raymond replied. “But, if you prefer the silence over…”

“I think I would, yes,” Greg spat back.

“Very well,” Raymond said. He picked up his fork and knife, cutting into his meat and taking a bite. He gazed at the two while remaining silent and enjoyed how frustrated they seemed. This wasn’t a game by any means but bestowing power over his captives. They had no choice but to comply too his commands and it made it that much sweeter.

After they finished their meals and their dishes were removed, a plate of cheesecake with a dash of strawberry syrup drizzled across the top, was placed before them. They took the first bite in silence, making a small moan of satisfaction with how delicious it was.

As Greg took his third bite he looked up at Raymond who wasn’t paying him any mind as he took another bite. Greg hated the silence just as much as hearing the lunatic speak but this wasn’t going to get them anywhere either. There had to be a common ground between them. Greg cleared his throat as he asked, “John told me about why you’re doing this. It’s no surprise you want to destroy Moriarty sense he took your life away. But, why take ours? Out of everyone Moriarty has working for him, why would John and I be your target when we hate the man just as much?”

“I thought you wanted silence?” Raymond said.

“I want to understand,” Greg replied sincerely.

Raymond looked over at Greg, smirking slightly at the man’s sincerity. “For whatever reason Jimmy’s smitten with you both and at first I couldn’t understand why. Not that fact of why you but for the fact of why is he targeting you both. From the first moment I meant Jimmy I knew Sherlock was his secret obsession. I always thought he’d go after Sherlock but he just watched him from afar. I even offered to kidnap Sherlock for him but Jimmy turned me down each time. After my life turned to shit I decided to come at it a different way. I was going to focus on taking Sherlock and I would have. The plan was full proof until a certain DI destroyed it or so I thought. When I discovered you two it was like finding the Holy Grail. You became Jimmy’s new obsessions so of course I had to change tactics and finally it paid off.”

Greg was trying hard to wrap his head around it all. It made sense now why Raymond went after them but what he was having a hard time grasping was the fact that they were in any way Jim Moriarty’s main focus. “Wait, so you’re saying sense Jim was interested in us you think we are his pressure point?”

Raymond smiled manically and said, “I don’t think, Inspector. I know.”

And there it was. Greg looked over and John who looked just as shocked as he felt. It didn’t seem possible but looking back Jim did aid them and then he let them go. However, when it came to the criminal mastermind there was always a hidden agenda. “I don’t believe it,” Greg finally stated. “It doesn’t make sense.”

“What part eludes you?” Raymond asked.

“All of it,” John spoke up. “Jim is the kind of man to kill a child over a toy dog just because they wanted it and once they’re dead he doesn’t even want the toy anymore. He gets bored and moves on. It makes no sense for him to even give us any sort of thought other than using us in making the Holmes brothers lives more miserable.”

“Ah, but you never stop to ask why,” Raymond said, smiling wider at the puzzled expression on the other two men’s faces. “Jimmy is a complicated man to almost everyone, excluding yours truly. I know how his mind works because mine also works in the same manner. I’m more like him than I like to admit to but I wouldn’t have out witted him if I weren’t.” Raymond laid his fork down, pushing back his chair he stood. He moved over to stand beside John, leaning down so he could be at eye level. “Jimmy saw something in you both…something darker that he wants to help unleash. I see it too and I couldn’t agree with him more.”

“You’re insane,” John scowled. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was madness. All of it and John just needed to last long enough until he could figure out how to get him and Greg out of his mess before it was too late.

Raymond snorted. “Perhaps…perhaps I am just a tad insane but at least I’m honest with you. I’d never keep a secret, unlike your Sherlock.”

John shot out his hand, gripping tightly around Raymond’s throat and snarled, “What did I say about speaking of him?”

Raymond smiled as he looked to see that the guns were still trained on Greg’s head. He looked back at John and said, “Simple slip of the tongue, Captain.”

John followed Raymond’s gaze and quickly released the madman. The guns trained on Greg’s head lowered, making John feel a bit better. He looked back and Raymond and said, “I just…sense it seems you have this all well thought out and planned. What is your next step then or is this it?”

“Ah, I’m glad you asked,” Raymond said, standing back up. He turned, walking casually back to his chair but instead of sitting down he stood behind it. Placing his hands on the chair he said, “The plan is simple. Since Jimmy serviced the bullet I’ll be ringing his phone to gloat about having you two. He will be expecting it. By now, he will be working with the Holmes brothers in order to get you both back so they will do whatever he says. Nothing like having them in your pocket.” Raymond smiled at the thought but dismissed it with John and Greg glaring at him. “Anyway, when I place the call and it goes through they will only have so much time to trace it before I hang up.”

John was watching it all play out in his mind. Sherlock snapping at an injured Moriarty but the madman would stay because he needs their resources. _He also made a promise_ , John thought to himself. And right then it was like his whole world came crashing down on him. “Oh, God,” John breathed. He glared at Raymond as he said, “You plan on them tracing the call to get them here. You’re going to kill them.”

“And to the victor,” Raymond said, pointing at them both, he added, “The spoils of war.”

“You fucking bastard,” Greg snarled, struggling to stand. Raymond’s henchmen kept hold of him so he couldn’t go anywhere. “I’ll fucking kill you myself.”

“No, you won’t,” Raymond said.

“Yes, I will,” Greg snapped.

“No, you won’t and do you want to know why?” Raymond asked but without waiting for Greg to reply he continued. “Because, if you want John to remain alive, you’ll do as you’re told. Same goes for him. Neither of you truly give a rat’s ass what happens to yourself but it is more effective when I use one to influence the other.”

John hated how right Raymond was. He couldn’t care less what happened to him but Greg on the other hand had been through so much. So, he would give himself up to protect the DI. “Answer me this. You already have us and it seems we are in the middle of a jungle. Why kill them?”

“Even though I out witted Moriarty for this long I could never stay in the shadows forever,” Raymond began as he picked up his glass of wine. “He will find me and with the Holmes brothers help they would sooner than I would like. Doing it this way is on my own terms. I force them to come to me and take them out in the process, which leaves you two at my mercy.” He finished off the wine and replaced the glass back on the table.

Greg frowned.  It seemed Raymond had all of it well planned out. Just like he thought he had when he paid Marcus to kidnap them. But, ever that turned to hell and Raymond wasn’t prepared for the double cross. It made sense now why Raymond took it upon himself this time to make sure this time there wasn’t anything that got in his way. “When will you make the call?” Greg asked curiously.

“Soon,” Raymond replied. He turned his predatory gaze to John. “Right now, John and I will retreat to my bed chambers as promised.”

John swallowed hard. He didn’t want to but he made a deal. So, he would have to follow through with it. Slowly he stood and pushed the chair back. He didn’t dare look up with the fear of Greg’s eyes on him and what he would see staring back at him. Most likely disappointment behind those baby blues since John was sacrificing himself. Slowly he walked toward Raymond careful to not glare over at Greg. He stood now beside the madman with his eyes down casted to the floor.

“Can I request to speak with John alone for a moment?” Greg asked.

John tensed slightly. He couldn’t talk his way out of this and he didn’t want Greg to try and stop it either. This was what had to happen as a form of punishment for his outburst. At least that is how John was looking at it. It wasn’t something he was looking forward to by any means. He was doing it because he had to protect Greg.

Raymond looked from Greg to John and saw the doctor was struggling against himself. He smiled, knowing what he was thinking. He knew that John didn’t want Greg to get hurt and more than likely was doing this to protect him. Their friendship was way beyond the norm because of the pain the shared together. Raymond’s chest tightened just a little at the thought of his own family, burning to death, it made him angry. But, this wasn’t the time for that. So, he pushed down those feelings of rage towards Jimmy and said, “Fine but you must remain in this room.” Raymond snapped his fingers and his men disappeared out the doors. He then made his way over to the door and before he closed the door said, “You have two minutes.”

The door closed, leaving John and Greg alone.

Greg jumped to his feet, causing the chair to fall back onto the floor. He didn’t care as he rushed over to John and took his friend into his arms. “I’m so sorry.”

John was a little thrown back by Greg’s desperation of contact. He knew he cared about Greg just as deep as he had for Sherlock. But, his affection for Greg was different and John wasn’t sure why. All he knew was he didn’t want to leave him. “I’m sorry too,” John replied, hugging Greg tighter to him.

Finally they pulled back. He was looking at John as he fondly remembered a time when they were having a guy night watching the telly, drinking beer and sharing stories. It was before Greg had moved in with Mycroft and Greg still had his own place. It was a fun night and Greg remembered the drunken kiss he’d given to John that night. They never mentioned it but they both knew at the moment it felt right. Now, he was losing John to this psychopath and it was breaking him inside. He almost lost him once. He didn’t want to lose him again. As he met John’s blue eyes he said, “I don’t want him to touch you. I don’t want to lose you.”

John smiled softly at his friend. He gently placed a hand on the DI’s check and said, “You’ll never lose me, Greg. Nothing and no one could ever make you lose me. I’m here. I got you and I will never let you go. Do you hear me?”

A tear ran down Greg’s cheek. “But…”

John used his thumb to wipe the tear away. “No, buts. I’ll always be your John, Greg. That’s never going to change. He can’t take that away from us, alright? No matter what happens I will never stop loving you.”

Greg leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to John’s. The kiss was gentle and neither man wanted to pull away first. But, reality came crashing down when they heard the door to the room open.

“Times up boys,” Raymond said. “John, come with me. Greg, two of my men will escort you back your room. The door between your adjoining rooms will remain unlocked."

John to forced himself to pull out of Greg’s embrace even though he didn’t want too. He didn’t look back at Greg as he made his way over to Raymond.

Raymond took John’s hand into his own and said, “Let’s go, Captain. Time to play.” He walked John down the hall and out sight, leaving Greg with only his thoughts of what that sick bastard had planned for John. It was going to be a long sleepless night for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am working on creating a new comic book. It is light hearted and fun. If you liked the Danny Phantom than you'll enjoy, "Lamebrains." Hope you enjoy it too.  
> https://www.facebook.com/normcomic/


End file.
